


Amore mio vinceremo contro tutti (io sono il tuo guerriero)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [14]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Infant Death, Pregnancy, The Four Flatmates Of The Apocalypse are back on their bs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Io sono un guerriero e troverò le forzeLungo il tuo camminoSarò al tuo fianco mentreTi darò riparo contro le tempesteE ti terrò per mano per scaldarti sempreIn cui Bianca e Guglielmo hanno saputo fin da subito quale fosse il loro destino. Ci è solo voluto del tempo per arrivarci.





	1. Ti abbraccerò per darti forza sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo di questa fan fiction e dei capitoli da [Guerriero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fK8LrzzC4-8) di Marco Mengoni. Ritorniamo un po' alle atmosfere X-Factor, dai.  
In questa storia c’è molto più Giuliano (e pure più Francesco) di quanto mi aspettassi ma what's new.

Il primo ricordo che Guglielmo ha di Bianca sono i suoi capelli lunghi e intrecciati, legati con un nastro rosa.

Anche la madre di Guglielmo ha capelli lunghissimi, ma lei li tiene sempre sciolti, quindi la treccia di Bianca e il suo fiocco enorme sono una scoperta sensazionale per lui.

Bianca sorride e ringrazia quando Guglielmo raggranella il coraggio e le dice che ha dei bei capelli. Inizia a giocare con le ciocche raccolte guardando verso il basso, le guance rosse che risaltano ancora di più sul viso chiaro.

A sei anni, Guglielmo si innamora per la prima volta in vita sua.

È anche l’ultima.

*

Guglielmo ha fatto un errore di valutazione che è tipico di tante persone, ancor più dei bambini: ha dato i suoi genitori per scontati. Ingenuamente, li vedeva eterni, presenze che sarebbero rimaste per sempre al suo fianco, a indicargli la strada, a proteggerlo. La zia Maddalena gli ha assicurato che non se ne sono andati davvero, che sono ancora qui con lui, solo che Guglielmo non li vede. E però così non è la stessa cosa.

Ci parla con mamma e papà, perché se loro ci sono e lui non li vede allora è anche probabile che lo ascoltino e lui non riesca a sentire. E Guglielmo chiede loro scusa, perché è stato troppo bambino anche se a dieci anni forse glielo si potrebbe perdonare.

Però li guarda negli occhi nelle foto che ha sul comodino e promette che questo errore non lo farà mai più, non darà mai più nessuno per scontato. A cominciare da Cecco.

Suo fratello all’inizio è diffidente – probabilmente perché ricorda più facilmente le volte in cui Guglielmo l’ha spinto con le ginocchia sui sassi che i pomeriggi in cui hanno preparato i biscotti insieme alla mamma e Guglielmo lo ha lasciato nascondersi dietro la sua schiena per mangiare l’impasto crudo senza che lei lo vedesse.

Quindi Francesco ci mette del tempo a fidarsi di questa nuova devozione che Guglielmo ha scoperto nei suoi confronti. Servono tre notti in cui il suo fratellino si sveglia urlando per colpa degli incubi e non c’è più papà a calmarlo, e gli zii fanno solo peggio perché Francesco non vuole loro, _lui vuole papà_, e Guglielmo non ci va neanche vicino ad assomigliargli – lo dicono tutti che lui ha preso da mamma tanto il viso quanto il cuore e di Antonio ha solo la risata – ma ci riesce lo stesso a tranquillizzare Cecco e a farlo riaddormentare, anche se sta ancora un po’ piangendo quando riappoggia la testa sul cuscino. E dopo qualche tempo, Francesco si lascia avvicinare, permette persino a Guglielmo di abbracciarlo, e quando è triste e stanco lo viene a cercare – anche se è ancora piccolo, Cecco mica glielo dice che sta male. Però suo fratello è uguale a papà tanto quanto Guglielmo somiglia a mamma, e quindi, insomma, non è tanto difficile da decifrare. E allora Guglielmo lo abbraccia con una scusa e poi lo porta fuori a giocare, e se fa troppo freddo per uscire, rubano dalla videoteca degli zii uno di quei film pieni di sangue e mostri che non hanno il permesso di guardare e se lo vedono di nascosto. Tanto non sono questi film a dare gli incubi a Francesco: è la paura di rimanere solo, di vedere morire anche Guglielmo.

Restare a fianco di Bianca è più difficile.

La sua mamma e quella di Bianca andavano d’accordo, erano quasi amiche, mentre la zia si acciglia quando Guglielmo prova a fare il nome di Bianca, e lo zio fa di quelle smorfie che dicono bene quello che sta pensando anche se non si esprime ad alta voce.

Guglielmo si prende gli ultimi anni delle elementari finché può, sfrutta le ricreazioni in cortile o in atrio a correre insieme a Bianca e a tenersi per mano anche se gli altri li prendono in giro – _“Maestro, maestro! Guglielmo e Bianca sono fi-dan-zaaa-tiiii!”_ – e l’ultimo giorno di scuola, mentre i loro compagni di classe ridono e si rincorrono e parlano di cosa faranno insieme l’estate e si promettono di rimanere amici per sempre, Guglielmo e Bianca escono tenendosi stretti per mano cercando di non piangere e di farsi forza l’un l’altra.

Bianca guarda il cancello della scuola come fosse una cosa spaventosa, la folla di genitori sorridenti che aspettano i figli peggio di una fila di orchi che li vogliono mangiare. Si gira verso Guglielmo con gli occhi lucidi di pianto e le labbra corrucciate in un broncio testardo.

“Gu, a me non importa cosa dicono il babbo e la mamma, e neanche cosa dicono i tuoi zii.” Bianca tira su con il naso e si asciuga le lacrime che le scorrono lungo le guance. “Quando saremo grandi io e te ci sposiamo, e io farò da mamma ai nostri bambini, che ai tuoi zii piaccia o no. E avremo una casa con il giardino grandissimo e le altalene.”

Guglielmo annuisce e le stringe la mano più forte. “Sì. Ci sposiamo nella chiesa vicino alla casa vecchia.”

Che è quella dove si sono sposati mamma e papà, dove hanno battezzato lui e suo fratello. È anche la chiesa dove hanno fatto i funerali dei suoi genitori, ed è importante perché è la chiesa della sua famiglia, quindi lui e Bianca si devono sposare lì.

Bianca fa dondolare le loro mani strette, rallenta il passo già fiacco con cui si stanno avvicinando sempre più al cancello.

“Tu mi aspetti, vero, Gu?”

“Sì. Tu aspetti me?”

“Sì!”

Il viso di Bianca si spalanca in un sorriso dolce anche se sta piangendo, gli mette entrambe le mani piccole e delicate sulle guance e lo bacia sulla bocca.

È un bacio velocissimo e breve, appena il tempo di far sfiorare le labbra e sentirle morbide e umide di pianto, ma Guglielmo sente la faccia andargli a fuoco e il cuore battere come un matto, gli gira persino la testa.

È il suo primo bacio, e anche se adesso non sa bene quando rivedrà Bianca, non riesce a smettere di sorridere. Perché tanto lo hanno deciso: succeda quel che succeda, loro due si sposeranno.

La mamma gli diceva che lei e papà si amavano tanto perché erano anime gemelle, e Guglielmo è sicuro che Bianca sia la sua.

*

Per tre anni si incrociano solo per sbaglio in città un paio di volte e Bianca si illumina sempre dello stesso sorriso raggiante e infinito non appena vede Guglielmo, arrossisce ancora come quel giorno in prima elementare quando lui le ha fatto i complimenti per i suoi capelli. Adesso sono ancora più lunghi e Bianca li tiene sciolti, solo due treccine decorate con fermagli ed elastici colorati ai lati del viso.

Quando la zia muore, Bianca telefona a casa di Jacopo. Si spaccia per una compagna di classe di Guglielmo per potergli parlare.

_“Mi dispiace, Gu. Mi dispiace tanto.”_

_“Grazie.”_

_“Vorrei abbracciarti. Posso… ascolta, prendo l’autobus. Dico al babbo che esco con Marina e vengo da te.”_

E Guglielmo preferirebbe non lasciare suo fratello da solo, ma Francesco si rifiuta di uscire dalla sua stanza, passa i giorni nascosto con le coperte tirate fin sopra alla testa e le cassette di Guccini di papà nel mangianastri. Lo zio sta anche peggio, quasi non si accorge di Guglielmo che lo avvisa sottovoce prima di uscire, biascica un assenso disattento nella sua direzione e torna a passare le mani su un vecchio album di foto senza riuscire ad aprirlo.

Guglielmo fa un po’ fatica a volere bene a suo zio, perché ricorda quanto spesso lui e papà litigassero, e quanto tempo passasse la mamma a consolare papà che si sentiva un pessimo fratello perché lo zio non lo stava mai a sentire e un figlio ancora peggiore perché le idee di Jacopo erano quelle del nonno e al suo papà niente di quel che diceva il nonno era mai andato bene.

Però fa male fin nel profondo del petto vedere lo zio ridotto così. È anche peggio di quando è morta mamma, perché almeno papà aveva ancora lui e Cecco, mentre lo zio non lascia avvicinare nessuno, non ci pensa che anche Guglielmo e suo fratello erano attaccati alla zia e non avrebbero mai voluto perderla.

Quando Guglielmo nota Bianca aggirarsi sperduta nella stazione delle corriere e cercarlo con gli occhi ad ogni angolo, inizia a piangere prima ancora di riuscire a salutarla. Bianca gli corre incontro e lo abbraccia, lo stringe così forte da togliergli il fiato, anche se è talmente piccola da arrivargli appena sotto il mento e Guglielmo non ha idea da dove lei riesca a tirare fuori tutta questa forza. Forse è solo testardaggine, la sua risoluzione tenace di non lasciar andare Guglielmo a dispetto di qualunque cosa possa succedere.

Bianca si prende anche il suo secondo bacio, e il terzo e il quarto e lui è sempre più convinto che Bianca sia la sua anima gemella, il suo futuro. Non la lascia andare.

_Mamma, tu mi chiedevi sempre cosa pensassi della bambina con le trecce. Tu lo sapevi già, vero? Che io e Bianca staremo insieme per sempre come te e papà._

Poi finalmente inizia il liceo. Iniziano i pomeriggi al bar vicino alla scuola e in biblioteca con Guglielmo che spiega latino a Bianca e Bianca che spiega – fallendo – fisica e chimica a lui, iniziano le ore di lezione in cui si scrivono messaggi sul diario di scuola per non farsi beccare dai professori a parlare e poi i bigliettini che si infilano nelle tasche del giubbotto da ritrovare quando tornano a casa. Guglielmo la bacia ogni mattina all’entrata di scuola, nascosti dietro i muri dell’istituto perché non si sa mai, si inventa mille impegni con gli amici che in verità non vede da giorni e che neanche gli stanno molto simpatici per giustificare con suo zio le giornate che passa fuori casa anche durante le vacanze, e in realtà è al parco che tiene la mano di Bianca, vanno al cinema insieme per baciarsi nella sala buia e a volte lei gli infila la mano sotto la maglietta e altre invece è lui a farlo.

Si sente in colpa perché lo zio Jacopo non ci pensa neanche a mettere in dubbio la sua parola, mentre Guglielmo ormai gli rifila bugie spudorate con la stessa facilità con cui respira e cammina. Ma per vedere Bianca vale la pena di avere la coscienza sporca, vale la pena di tenere gli occhi sempre aperti per controllare che non ci sia nessuno che li conosce e che potrebbe andare a spifferare alle loro famiglie in compagnia di chi siano in realtà.

Da una parte Guglielmo vorrebbe dirlo a qualcuno, condividere con il suo migliore amico quanto Bianca lo renda felice, come lei lo ascolti, come insieme possano parlare di qualsiasi cosa, dalle frivolezze ai discorsi più seri. Dall’altra raccontare a suo cugino Renato che quando Guglielmo è distratto e sorride al nulla è perché sta pensando a Bianca sarebbe un disastro preannunciato: Renato ha la bocca larga quanto un forno, e se zia Fiammetta e zia Elena dovessero mai sapere di Bianca, ne parlerebbero subito con Jacopo, e Guglielmo sa che a quel punto finirebbe tutto – ormai sono passati alcuni anni, ha imparato a voler bene a suo zio nonostante i suoi difetti siano molto più numerosi delle sue qualità, ma questo non significa che Guglielmo si fidi di lui. Non si fida per nulla. Lo vede che effetto hanno il carattere e la rabbia malriposta di Jacopo su suo fratello Francesco, ne tasta l’effetto sulle mani ogni volta che deve mettere il ghiaccio sulle dita escoriate di Cecco.

Guglielmo sa che suo zio non capirebbe quel che Bianca significa per lui, non starebbe a sentirlo se anche gli dovesse spiegare che _zio, non l’ho neanche mai immaginata la vita senza di lei. Non ci riesco. Non ci riesco e soprattutto non voglio._

Ma alla fine confidarsi con Renato non serve. Ci pensa suo fratello a togliergli questo peso dal cuore una sera che Guglielmo è appena rientrato in casa e sente ancora sulle labbra il sapore e la morbidezza della bocca di Bianca.

Francesco lo incrocia lungo il corridoio e gli fa un sorriso piccolo e opaco che è diventato tipico di suo fratello anche se da bambino era sempre allegro e con l’energia per fare venti cose più di tutti.

“Sei felice.”

Guglielmo prova quel colpo al cuore che deve sentire ogni ladro colto con le mani nel sacco.

“Cosa?”

“Dico: sei felice. È… ” suo fratello stringe le spalle e infila le mani in tasca. Fa un movimento strano con la bocca, una mezza smorfia in parte pensosa, in parte rattristata. “Niente. Mi piace che ultimamente tu sia contento.”

_Anche se non mi racconti mai perché._

Guglielmo sente quell’ultima parte chiara come se Francesco l’avesse pronunciata nonostante suo fratello abbia invece abbassato lo sguardo sul pavimento e ora stia prendendo silenziosamente le scale verso la terrazza.

Capisce così di non essere stato il fratello che doveva per Francesco. Lo sta lasciando solo troppo spesso – solo _con Jacopo_ – per stare con Bianca, e solo perché lo zio non si è accorto che Guglielmo ha un segreto, questo non vuol dire che Francesco sia altrettanto cieco.

Perché Guglielmo e suo fratello la complicità e la fiducia se le sono dovute sudare, si sono impegnati per diventare fratelli, per _sentirsi_ tali, non hanno cominciato a cospirare e appoggiarsi l’uno all’altro come pare sia successo a Bianca con Lorenzo e Giuliano fin da subito, ma sta di fatto che adesso quel rapporto loro ce l’hanno, e quindi Francesco lo _sa_ che Guglielmo ha qualcosa – qualcuno – a cui tiene e di cui non parla. E come sempre, non dice che questo silenzio lo sta ferendo. E come sempre, Guglielmo lo capisce lo stesso.

Prende Francesco per il braccio e corre con lui sulla terrazza, dove lo zio sicuramente non si penserà di cercarli. “Dai, seguimi.”

Ma una volta chiusa la porta a vetri e guardatosi intorno, il coraggio gli viene meno.

Il fatto è che ormai Guglielmo si è abituato ad arrangiarsi, a non farsi scoprire. E inizialmente è stato perché non voleva mettere in mezzo nessuno, perché Bianca è la _sua_ gioia, la _sua_ ragazza. La sua ragione di vita, a dirla tutta: è stata lei che è riuscita a farlo sorridere di nuovo quando la mamma è morta, l’ha invitato a casa sua a vedere i gattini appena nati che una gatta randagia aveva nascosto nel capanno degli attrezzi; ed è stata sempre lei a rimanergli accanto dopo la morte della zia, quando la casa di Jacopo si è trasformata improvvisamente in un covo di spettri e di lacrime fredde e Bianca era l’unico punto di calore che gli dava ancora voglia di alzarsi al mattino.

Bianca è il centro del suo mondo, e Francesco invece si è avvicinato testardamente a Jacopo pur di non sentirsi solo, uscendo dal campo magnetico di Guglielmo che adesso si rende conto di non essere poi così sicuro che Francesco manterrebbe il segreto per lui.

“Gu, ma stai bene? Sembri uno straccio, vuoi una sigaretta?”

“Sei troppo piccolo per fumare, Cecco.”

Suo fratello sbuffa e tira fuori dalla tasca dei jeans un pacchetto di Marlboro rosse, e se Guglielmo scopre chi le ha vendute a un quattordicenne gli farà passare cinque bruttissimi minuti, ma intanto Francesco cava una sigaretta dal pacchetto e gliela offre – _Gesù benedetto, Cecco, hai quattordici anni, dovresti offrirmi le caramelle, non le sigarette_.

Guglielmo l’accetta con le dita che tremano dall’ansia.

“Gu?”

Il primo tiro gli fa lacrimare gli occhi e tossire. Suo fratello ride mentre accende una sigaretta per sé e la fuma con la nonchalance di un adulto annoiato dalla vita.

Perché Francesco ha iniziato a sembrare più grande dei suoi anni? A sorridere di meno, a chiudersi in camera con musica triste e arrabbiata che non sono più né le audiocassette di papà né i vinili francesi della mamma. A comportarsi come se fosse lui il maggiore tra loro due.

Perché Guglielmo era fuori a baciare Bianca invece che stare con lui, ecco perché.

Guglielmo prende fiato. Conta fino a tre e prega di star facendo la cosa giusta.

“Sto con Bianca. Ci siamo messi assieme praticamente appena abbiamo iniziato il liceo.”

La boccata di fumo va di traverso a Francesco che tossisce e poi lo guarda con tanto d’occhi.

“Bianca la tua compagna di classe? Ma non è–”

“La figlia di Piero Medici, sì.”

Suo fratello fa una smorfia stralunata, abbassa le spalle e piega la testa per lanciargli un’occhiata storta che sembra dire che Guglielmo si sta comportando da bambino, che sta commettendo assurdità.

“Guglielmo…”

“La amo.”

Francesco ammutolisce di botto. Lo guarda da sotto in su e intanto fuma la sua sigaretta da uomo adulto, da ragazzino che dovrebbe giocare ai videogiochi e chiedere di cenare con il gelato e invece queste cose Francesco non le ha mai fatte, ha iniziato a bere il caffè alla mattina insieme allo zio e l’unica cosa che abbia mai domandato è stato di andare con Guglielmo alla casa vecchia a prendere le foto di mamma e papà da tenere in camera e nel cassetto.

“Se Jacopo lo scopre sono guai grossi, lo sai cosa pensa di quella famiglia. Lo diceva anche la zia che i Medici sono brutta gente.”

Guglielmo sente le ginocchia cedergli dal terrore, dimentica di avere ancora la sigaretta accesa in mano e si scotta le dita con la cenere rossa. Lascia cadere il mozzicone bruciante e si rivolge a suo fratello con il cuore in gola: “Ti prego, non dirglielo, Cecco.”

“Ti pare che andrei mai a dirglielo? Sei _mio fratello_.” Francesco finisce la sua sigaretta e spegne il mozzicone contro la ringhiera in pietra, lo lascia cadere giù con uno schiocco distratto delle dita. “Però… proprio Bianca Medici? Sei sicuro che ne valga la pena?”

“La voglio sposare.”

“Non hai neanche fatto sedici anni, cosa parli di sposarla?”

Eccola di nuovo lì quella voce accondiscendente da adulto, da _grande_, che dovrebbe stonare in bocca a suo fratello e invece per qualche motivo sembra normale su Francesco. Forse a causa della piega severa delle sue labbra o dell’asperità degli zigomi, forse perché Guglielmo si sente sempre un ragazzino sognante e impacciato quando parla di Bianca e suo fratello una cosa del genere ancora non l’ha mai provata e quindi è per forza lui il più assennato dei due in questo momento.

“Ci vogliamo sposare da quando dividevamo il banco alle elementari.”

Suo fratello sospira, si passa la mano sulla faccia come se fosse stropicciata e volesse riassettarla.

“Dimmelo quando la devi vedere. Almeno se mi avvisi prima posso pararti il culo con lo zio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renato de’ Pazzi fu cugino di Guglielmo e Francesco de’ Pazzi tramite lo zio Piero de’ Pazzi, sua madre era Fiammetta Giugni. Elena de’ Pazzi fu sorella di Piero, Antonio e Jacopo de’ Pazzi, e per qualche motivo nel Marlenaverse la immagino zitella e che Fiammetta e Renato siano andati a vivere con lei dopo la morte di Piero. Avrei in mente tutta una backstory anche per Renato ma non è importante ai fini della nostra storia (!)


	2. Attraversemo insieme questo regno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le tre scene di questo capitolo avvengono tra maggio 2003, il fatidico novembre 2006 e poi giugno 2010.  
L’idea di Francesco ubriaco marcio che _parla_ è gentilmente offerta da Fae, il resto del delirio viene dai miei tentativi di salvarlo dalle terribili conseguenze che la sua ubriachezza molesta avrebbe altrimenti avuto.

È notte fonda e Guglielmo scende in cucina per prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua. Si aspettava già di trovare lì anche Bianca perché la sua ragazza non era nel letto con lui quando si è svegliato, ma in sua compagnia c’è anche Novella seduta sul ripiano in marmo della cucina con indosso solo la maglietta che Francesco aveva su ore prima. Lei e Bianca stanno chiacchierando, gesticolano e si portano le mani sulla faccia quando una battuta salace di Novella le fa sghignazzare entrambe come due bambine pestifere. La spallina della sottoveste rosa di Bianca le scivola lungo il braccio e a Guglielmo si secca la bocca nel vedere quei centimetri scarsi di seta piegarsi ed esporre un tratto in più del suo seno. Non importa che Guglielmo l’abbia vista nuda la prima volta quando avevano entrambi sedici anni e quindi conosca benissimo la forma del suo corpo e quanto sia dolce stringerle i seni tra le mani mentre la bacia: Bianca è sempre così bella che… wow. Gli toglie il fiato, ecco. _Wow_. Questa è la ragazza che ha scelto _lui_, che vuole stare con _lui_. Questa è la ragazza che sposerà, con cui passerà tutta la vita perché è davvero troppo bella la sua schiena con quei tre nei che formano un piccolo triangolo di fianco alla spina dorsale, e i capelli lunghi che gli piovono addosso ogni volta che fanno l’amore e Bianca lo guarda dall’alto con quel sorriso adorante che lo fa sentire onnipotente e bruciante di amore come i protagonisti dei libri che lei ama leggere.

Guglielmo fa pietà con le parole ma per Bianca sarebbe disposto a scrivere poesie ispirandosi anche solo alle sue dita.

Potrebbe provarci a scriverle quattro righe, anche se non saranno mai raffinate come quelle che a quanto pare suo fratello Lorenzo scrive per la propria fidanzata. Forse gli uscirebbero versi banali e triti tipo _sei dolce come il miele_ o _sei più bella di un fiore_ di cui Guglielmo dovrebbe vergognarsi, ma in cuor suo sa che Bianca li apprezzerebbe comunque perché lui li avrebbe scritti per lei e lei soltanto.

Novella alza gli occhi, incrocia lo sguardo con quello di Guglielmo e scoppia a ridere.

“Sai che un pellegrino che vede la Madonna ha un’espressione meno miracolata della tua quando guardi Bianca?”

Bianca si volta con un sobbalzo, le guance tinte dall’imbarazzo ma anche arrotondate da un sorriso dolce. “Gu, scusa, non pensavo fossi sveglio!”

Guglielmo stringe le spalle e la raggiunge, Bianca allunga già le mani verso di lui sapendo che Guglielmo gliele vorrà stringere, vorrà abbracciarla. La circonda con le proprie braccia e le bacia i capelli prima di appoggiare il mento sulla sua testa.

Bianca è rimasta piccola, bassina, mentre Guglielmo ha superato suo zio in altezza ancora quando andava alle medie. Ogni volta che la abbraccia si sente bene, sente di poterle fare da scudo, di poterla proteggere da tutto. E la cosa più bella è che sa che Bianca non ha bisogno di essere protetta proprio da niente, che scatenerebbe l’inferno addosso al primo che provasse ad andarle contro e farebbe anche di peggio a chi provasse a fare del male a lui, però _le piace_ che Guglielmo sia sempre presente e pronto a difenderla.

“Sei bellissima.”

“Tu di più.”

Novella fa un versaccio disgustoso come se avesse i conati e ride di cuore agitando le gambe.

La fidanzata di suo fratello è… una selvaggia. È capacissima di stare seduta composta e parlare a modo – Guglielmo l’ha intravista conversare con i genitori di Bianca alla fine delle partite ed era il ritratto della buona educazione – ma raramente perde tempo a farlo. Quando è libera di comportarsi come preferisce è di un’impertinenza dissacrante e sempre pronta a pestare i piedi di chi non le piace, specialmente quelli di zio Jacopo.

Secondo Guglielmo, è la cosa migliore che sia mai capitata a Francesco.

Bianca si mette le mani sui fianchi e corruccia le labbra. “Smettila di ridere, Novella.”

“Se non foste miei amici vi sputerei dietro. Fate venire la carie a guardarvi.”

“Lo sai che tu e Francesco non vi salvate neanche per sbaglio, vero?”

È il turno di Guglielmo di ridere. Principalmente perché è vero, suo fratello e Novella sono molto più discreti di lui e Bianca, Guglielmo crede di non averli mai nemmeno visti baciarsi sulle guance, eppure proprio per questo riescono a essere persino _peggio_: non si baciano né si abbracciano, ma si accendono le sigarette a vicenda, in cucina preparano da mangiare insieme senza mai intralciarsi o sgomitare – a Bianca e Guglielmo è stato _proibito_ avvicinarsi ai fornelli. Guglielmo non saprebbe bollire un uovo e Bianca avvelenerebbe tutti con le quantità ingenti di peperoncino o cannella che metterebbe ovunque – e hanno questo vizio inconscio di _appoggiarsi_ l’uno all’altra di continuo, spalla contro spalla, Novella che indietreggia con la schiena finché non trova il petto di Francesco a sostenerla o viceversa. Per non parlare di tutte le volte in cui suo fratello scosta la sedia per farla sedere con una galanteria talmente distratta che sembra farlo istintivamente, quasi sovrappensiero – la prima volta che Guglielmo gliel’ha visto fare è rimasto abbacinato. La seconda volta c’era anche Bianca e loro due si sono guardati e sono scoppiati a ridere senza che Novella e Francesco capissero _perché_ – o come lei accarezzi sempre il viso di Francesco quando nota che è agitato. Guglielmo non riesce a farlo: quando suo fratello si spaventa, nasconde la faccia con le mani e non permette a nessuno di avvicinarsi – a Guglielmo si stringe lo stomaco ogni volta perché sa come e perché suo fratello abbia iniziato a farlo. Era presente.

Guglielmo e Bianca ormai hanno già deciso dove sposarsi, quando, come saranno vestiti e quanti figli avranno in quanti anni, ma Guglielmo è pronto a scommettere che Cecco e la sua ragazza faranno il grande passo poco dopo di loro.

Novella inarca le sopracciglia e fa una smorfia offesa.

“Francesco non si salva. Io da qualche parte nella faccia ce l’ho ancora una dignità,” dice, indicandosi il viso con le dita. “È lui che basta guardarlo per capire che ha il cuore di panna.”

Guglielmo conosce Cecco da che è nato, anche prima se considera le ecografie che la mamma gli aveva mostrato – _“Questo è il tuo fratellino, Gu. Adesso è piccolo piccolo nella pancia della mamma, ma gli vuoi già un po’ di bene, vero?” “No.”_ – e non direbbe mai una cosa del genere. Anche se _fa_ un po’ di tenerezza vedere come Francesco sorride a Novella e come tende a camminare sempre lui dal lato della strada quando passeggiano insieme, frapponendosi tra lei e le auto che corrono.

Bianca si succhia un labbro trattenendo una risata. “Tu lo sai che mio fratello _parla_, vero?”

Novella raddrizza la schiena di colpo come se l’avessero sgridata e impallidisce un po’.

“Quale dei due?” domanda sospettosamente.

“Indovina,” Bianca le risponde con un sorrisetto malizioso.

Novella scende rigidamente dal bancone della cucina e borbotta: “Torno a letto.”

Bianca ha abbastanza carità cristiana da aspettare che la sua amica sia uscita e abbia chiuso la porta prima di scoppiare a ridere di gusto unendo le mani davanti alla bocca.

Guglielmo la solletica sul fianco e la bacia una tempia.

“Sei per caso a conoscenza di segreti inconfessabili di cui io non so nulla?”

Bianca sta _gongolando_. Si dondola sui talloni e il suo sorriso diventa sempre più ampio e soddisfatto mentre arriccia il naso e sfrega la punta contro il petto di Guglielmo.

“Solo un paio. Me li tengo buoni per i futuri ricatti tra parenti.”

“Brava. Ci vorrà roba grossa per tenere buona Novella alle riunioni di famiglia.”

“Oh, tranquillo, è roba grossa abbastanza.”

*

Guglielmo mette Francesco sul treno per Roma che metà della sua faccia è ancora una tavolozza verde e viola di lividi che si stanno riassorbendo. Non vuole perdere troppe ore di lezione, ha detto suo fratello. Guglielmo sa che è perché non ne poteva più di starsene a casa, perché non è qui che Francesco si sente abbastanza a suo agio da leccarsi le ferite. E ne ha da leccare. Francesco si rifiuta di dirgli cosa sia successo, ma Guglielmo ha parlato con Bianca e non ci è voluto molto a fare i conti: l’altra notte, quando suo fratello è tornato a casa con il viso devastato dalle botte e lo sguardo spento, _distrutto_, Bianca stava portando Giuliano al Pronto Soccorso con il setto nasale rotto. E adesso Francesco sbuffa fiotti di veleno se appena si nomina la famiglia di Bianca.

Per la prima volta da che ha imparato a parlare, suo fratello dà ragione allo zio quando ingiuria i Medici. Solo che il disprezzo di Francesco non sembra nascere dalla rabbia come nel caso di Jacopo: quello di suo fratello sembra un odio disperato, devastato. Fa quasi impressione a guardarlo scoprire i denti in quelle smorfie che sembrano il ringhio di un cane randagio o di qualche animale selvatico preso in una trappola, e poi ascoltarlo proferire cose a cui non crede per davvero – Guglielmo lo sa che nessuno dei suoi insulti è sincero perché conosce Francesco come le sue tasche e quindi sa anche che suo fratello quando soffre si ripara dietro a muri spessi fatti di rabbia incondizionata. Gli servono per proteggersi, ma funzionano sempre e solo per poco, e una volta che crollano finisce inevitabilmente seppellito sotto le macerie con ancora più ferite di prima. Ma vaglielo a spiegare a Cecco che se persiste a reagire così va solo in cerca di farsi ancora più male. Lui non sta mica a sentire.

Finora, Francesco non ha espresso nulla di cattivo su Bianca. Di Giuliano ha detto che spera lo prenda sotto un’auto e che suo fratello Lorenzo sia lì a guardare – a Guglielmo sono venuti _i brividi_ solo a sentirglielo dire – ma su Bianca tace. Forse perché sa che Bianca è intoccabile, che lui e Guglielmo non hanno mai litigato, mai sul serio almeno, ma se Francesco dovesse anche solo provare a proferire mezza parola sbagliata su Bianca, allora perderebbe Guglielmo per sempre in un battito di ciglia.

Hanno un brutto vizio tutti loro, ed è quello di non saper perdonare. Per Guglielmo, Cecco potrebbe fare qualunque cosa, anche ammazzare qualcuno, e lui gli direbbe solo: _“Dimmi dov’è il corpo ché ti aiuto a nasconderlo.”_ Perché comunque Cecco è suo fratello, il suo fratellino, e loro due sono uniti contro il mondo: Guglielmo ha trascorso ore e giorni in camera di Francesco a pulirgli le escoriazioni sulle nocche delle mani o a controllare se gli si stessero sgonfiando i lividi dopo che Jacopo l’aveva colpito con l’anello di famiglia ancora al dito. Però Bianca è l’unica persona in tutto l’universo a stare una spanna al di sopra di Cecco, e quindi Guglielmo non perdonerebbe nemmeno suo fratello se mai la dovesse attaccare.

Quindi forse è per questo che Francesco non osa parlarne male. O forse è perché pure lui si rende conto che Bianca si taglierebbe entrambe le mani prima di ferire qualcuno, come invece è chiaro abbia fatto Giuliano con Francesco.

Però una cosa, una soltanto, suo fratello l’ha detta. Con la voce stanca e la bocca sporca di sangue – suo? Di Giuliano? Forse di entrambi – ha supplicato Guglielmo di lasciare Bianca.

_“Prima che lei ti faccia male,”_ perché ai Medici importa solo di loro stessi. È stata l’unica cosa che Guglielmo è riuscito a estrapolargli dalle labbra rotte, e dopo di quello sono stati solo echi ripetuti di ciò che Jacopo ha cercato di inculcare loro in testa per anni.

Apparentemente, con Francesco ci è riuscito.

Quando Guglielmo prova a parlarle, persino Bianca ha la bocca stranamente cucita a riguardo. Di solito non si nascondono niente, e anche lo scabrosissimo segreto che doveva servire a zittire Novella è venuto a galla tra di loro – Francesco non ha idea che Guglielmo sappia di lui e Giuliano. Guglielmo ha sempre supposto che suo fratello gliel’avrebbe detto un giorno, ma adesso teme che per lui la questione sia molto più complicata del confidargli che gli uomini lo attraggono, perché se fosse tutto lì Cecco glielo avrebbe _già_ detto.

“Almeno tu sai cosa sia successo con quei due? Francesco si rifiuta di spiegarmelo.”

Bianca si succhia il labbro, solleva i piedi sulla panchina per abbracciarsi le gambe e guarda avanti verso l’area del parco dove dei bambini imbacuccati nei loro berretti e giubbotti si stanno rincorrendo.

“Giuliano mi ha detto qualcosa, il resto ho dovuto capirlo da sola.”

“E quindi?”

“Mi dispiace, non posso dirtelo. Mio fratello mi ha fatto promettere di non dire niente e se neanche Francesco se la sente di parlare, non sta a me farlo. Ma è stato… molto brutto, da parte di tutti. Se non si fossero già fatti abbastanza male da soli li prenderei a calci io.”

Guglielmo sospira e la abbraccia. Le dà un bacio leggero sui capelli sciolti e Bianca si rannicchia contro di lui, gli appoggia il viso sulla spalla con espressione infelice.

Gli dispiace che Bianca non voglia condividere quel che sa, ma apprezza che stia cercando di rispettare la riservatezza di entrambi i loro fratelli. E Guglielmo pensa che lo dirà, a Cecco, che Bianca non sta difendendo Giuliano a spada tratta come è solita fare sempre – Bianca è della scuola di pensiero che l’unica persona a poter trattare male suo fratello è _lei_, ed è già capitato che attaccasse briga con chi avesse opinioni meno che splendide su uno dei suoi fratellini – e se lei adesso non sta scalpitando per fare a pezzi Francesco è perché lo considera un fratello al pari di Giuliano e Lorenzo.

Perché anche se Guglielmo e Bianca non sono ancora sposati, non vivono assieme, non possono nemmeno uscire allo scoperto e dire a tutti che si amano, prima o poi lo faranno. Quindi per Bianca, Francesco è già parte della loro famiglia. Lui sarà lo zio ombroso dei loro bambini, quello che probabilmente farà regali esageratamente costosi perché si sentirà in colpa per il poco tempo che passa con loro – anche perché: Francesco vicino a dei bambini. La sola immagine mentale basta a fare ridere Bianca e Guglielmo fino alle lacrime.

Passa le dita tra i capelli di Bianca, scioglie qualche nodo che il vento freddo di novembre le ha intrecciato nelle ciocche lunghissime e morbide.

“Pensi risolveranno?”

“Vuoi la verità? Non credo. Stavolta hanno esagerato tutti quanti.”

E Guglielmo trova strano quel _tutti _quando si sta parlando solo di due persone, ma forse Bianca si riferisce anche al padre Piero che ha conti in sospeso con i Pazzi ancora dalla gioventù sfiorita, e alle ore e ai minuti interminabili che suo zio Jacopo ha trascorso cercando di instillare il disprezzo nei pugni di suo fratello Francesco.

Fa male ricordare come le loro famiglie si detestino, come la loro sia già la terza generazione che si guarda intorno con sospetto e sfiducia. Quando Francesco è diventato amico di Giuliano e Lorenzo, Guglielmo e Bianca hanno esultato di nascosto e sperato che grazie a tutti loro le faide si sarebbe estinte, che loro cinque avrebbero dimostrato ai vecchi che si erano sempre sbagliati e al diavolo il passato, il futuro è un altro.

Adesso Guglielmo non è più certo di niente se non che la loro migliore possibilità è andata in fumo. Sa che gli mancano molti indizi, forse l’intero quadro con tutta la sua cornice, e per ora l’unica cosa salda e innegabile che ha è Bianca.

Qualunque cosa succeda, lei riesce a essere sempre il punto fermo e intrepido della sua intera esistenza.

*

Guglielmo non ha mai visto suo fratello ubriaco. Quel suo amico di Roma, Andrea, gli ha assicurato che lui e gli altri compagni dell’università sono riusciti a far ubriacare Francesco, anche se non spesso, e se non gli prende la sbornia triste è uno spasso. Inizia a ridere e perde i filtri, dicono: _“Oh, avrei voluto filmarlo quella volta che s’è messo a parlare co’ Lela dei trucchi per leccarla meglio. Ti giuro, di tante cose mai mi sarei aspettato di sentir Checco dar consigli a una lesbica su come far bocchini. E insomma, Lela ha visto più fregna di tutti noi messi assieme, avrebbe dovuto esse’ lei a far lezione a lui.”_

Guglielmo non ci crede granché. Suo fratello è veramente troppo riservato per mettersi a parlare di sesso, già quelle rarissime volte in cui ne hanno discusso un poco loro due, Francesco era viola di vergogna e solo il terrore di fare qualcosa di sbagliato con Novella l’aveva convinto a chiedere non più di due consigli a Guglielmo, il quale, se non altro, stava già con Bianca da parecchio e quindi ne sapeva di più per pura matematica.

Anche adesso che suo fratello non sta con nessuno ma certe notti e alcune mattine torna a casa con i capelli scompigliati e i vestiti stropicciati, Francesco non ne parla, non se ne vanta come fanno o farebbero praticamente tutti gli amici di Guglielmo che avessero lo stesso successo – tipo Renato. Gesù benedetto, talvolta Guglielmo si pente di aver presentato Francesca a suo cugino perché sta scoprendo cose sulla sua ex compagna di corso che non avrebbe mai voluto sapere.

Quindi Guglielmo non crede ai miti su suo fratello ubriaco fino a un pomeriggio in cui gli amici di Francesco decidono di venire a Firenze per un fine settimana e Francesco passa il venerdì notte con loro invece che tornare a casa. Adesso è rientrato solo per cambiarsi i vestiti, e quando Guglielmo l’ha incrociato lungo il corridoio, suo fratello stava ridendo mentre saliva le scale insieme a una ragazza bionda e altissima che nei ricordi di Guglielmo dovrebbe essere la famosa Lela – _“Minchia, frè, e questa la chiami una casa? Sembra villa Diodati!” “Sì, ma non ci sono i vampiri qua.” “Sei sicuro? Tuo zio mi è parso impagliato abbastanza da spacciarsi per la creatura.”_

Guglielmo li ha salutati con un cenno del capo e ha raggiunto Jacopo nel suo studio con i documenti che gli ha appena recuperato dalla libreria.

Lo zio è contento: i Medici hanno appena ceduto alcune attività storiche – quelle di alta sartoria che aveva aperto il bisnonno di Bianca e che erano state l’inizio di tutto il successo della loro famiglia – che il vecchio Piero non ha saputo mantenere competitive. Secondo Jacopo è una sconfitta cocente per l’eredità che l’uomo voleva lasciare ai figli; Guglielmo invece sa da Bianca che Lorenzo ha preferito vendere perché nessuno di loro ha la voglia o la pazienza di andarci dietro, e piuttosto che chiudere quello che ormai è un pezzo di storia per la stessa città di Firenze, ha tirato dentro gente nuova come Vespucci e i suoi che sono stati felici di acquisire a poco un’attività che si può risollevare facilmente se sei del settore e hai l’occhio giusto per i dettagli.

Ma tanto a Jacopo adesso interessa solo ridere di come i Medici abbiano perso campo – _“Hanno iniziato da lì, e una volta che perdi le fondamenta, è questione di un attimo prima che cada tutto. Avranno quel che si meritano, vedrai.”_ – e di come l’ormai defunto capofamiglia Medici fosse uno storpio incapace, il bastone gli sarebbe servito per tenersi in piedi negli affari oltre che su quelle gambe storte, ma i supporti per il cervello non li trovi altrettanto facilmente, vero, Guglielmo?

E Guglielmo ne avrebbe un paio di cose da dire sul vecchio Piero Medici, perché è anche a causa sua se lui e Bianca hanno ideato mille piani ed escamotage per potersi vedere, se hanno inventato che quella settimana in Umbria era una vacanza con un paio di rispettivi amici, e se quando Guglielmo era andato a prendere Francesco all’aeroporto non aveva potuto guardare Bianca per più di un secondo, non aveva potuto osservarla troppo mentre Giuliano la sollevava tra le braccia e la faceva ridere – è vero che c’era la madre di Bianca lì e non suo padre, e lei stava già tenendo buono il marito perché permettesse a Lorenzo e Giuliano di essere amici con Francesco, ma essere solo amici ed essere segretamente fidanzati da dieci anni sono due cose nettamente distinte, e Bianca e Guglielmo non hanno osato rischiare.

Ciò non toglie che si tratta del padre di Bianca, e dopo sei mesi lei ancora piange perché le manca, perché era un uomo cocciuto, spesso irragionevole e dalla mentalità vecchia ma le voleva un bene dell’anima, lei era la sua piccola principessa di casa, e Bianca lo amava altrettanto.

A Guglielmo fa male sentire suo zio insultare così gratuitamente un uomo che non può nemmeno più difendersi.

E visto che Francesco questo lo sa, quando suo fratello passa davanti allo studio e sente lo zio parlare, si appoggia con tutto il corpo alla porta aperta, un braccio in alto nella posa scomposta di chi non è sicurissimo del proprio equilibrio.

“E basta, zio,” Francesco comincia con voce strascicata. È leggermente accigliato mentre li guarda entrambi ma gli manca lo sguardo penetrante e attento di quando è… beh, _sobrio_, Guglielmo suppone. “Non ti sei ancora stufato di parlar male di un morto?”

Francesco ridacchia stupidamente e Guglielmo coglie il movimento della sua amica dietro di lui che si schiaffa una mano in fronte, esterrefatta. Dalla reazione, lei deve già avere un’idea di cosa Francesco stia per dire, ma Guglielmo no, altrimenti tapperebbe la bocca di suo fratello molto prima che possa dire a Jacopo: “Non pensavo te l’avrei mai detto, ma tu hai bisogno di pensare meno ai Medici e scopare di più.”

_“Cosa?”_

“Tu, zio–”

Guglielmo balza in avanti. Afferra Francesco per il collo della maglietta e anche la ragazza prende subito suo fratello per il braccio, capendo l’urgenza. Insieme lo trascinano così velocemente verso la porta di casa da star praticamente correndo.

Francesco li segue ridendo, e Guglielmo inizia a chiedersi se oltre ad aver bevuto non abbia anche assunto qualche altro tipo di sostanza.

“Ehi, cos’è questa fretta?”

“Fidati, quando sarai sobrio lo capirai e mi ringrazierai.”

Fuori dalla porta di casa Guglielmo si sente abbastanza al sicuro da lasciare andare la maglia di Francesco che ancora ridacchia con un sorriso soddisfatto semichiuso.

Devono togliersi da lì prima che a Jacopo venga in mente di inseguirli fuori casa.

Si rivolge alla bionda, stravolto: “Ma si può sapere che gli prende?”

“Credo siano i tre gin tonic a stomaco vuoto. E gli shot con la grappa rumena della fidanzata di Andrea.”

Guglielmo si passa le mani sugli occhi. “Altro?”

“No, scherzi? L’abbiamo già ridotto così con l’alcol, stiamo aspettando almeno di cenare prima di tirare fuori l’artiglieria pesante.”

“Quale_ artiglieria pesante_?”

La ragazza corruccia le labbra, esitando: “Sei nella polizia?”

Che è forse la cosa meno rassicurante che Guglielmo potesse mai sentire.

“Cosa vorreste dare a_ mio fratello_?”

Francesco si appoggia alle sue spalle e gli ride nelle orecchie: “Vieni fuori con noi, Guglielmo! Ti facciamo vedere cosa ti sei perso a studiare a Firenze!”

“Francesco, lo sai con chi devo uscire stasera.”

Non è che vedere Francesco così allegro non gli faccia piacere, anzi. È da che suo fratello è tornato a Firenze che Guglielmo non lo vede felice, però lui ha già altri piani per stasera. Non vede Bianca da due settimane ed è abbastanza perché gli manchi.

“Pffffff!”

La bionda stringe le spalle. “Invita anche la tua ragazza. È lei che devi vedere, sì? Noi abbiamo abbastanza alcol e fumo anche per due imbucati.”

Alla fine, se Guglielmo accetta è solo perché non ha mai visto Francesco in queste condizioni e per quanto ormai suo fratello sia adulto e vaccinato, l’idea di lasciarlo privo di supervisione lo preoccupa.

Non è che Guglielmo non si fidi di lui. È solo che non si fida di lui _mentre è preso così_.

Molto più tardi, quando è ormai l’una di notte e i cartoni vuoti della pizza sono rimasti abbandonati su tavolo e divano, Emanuela sta facendo girare la bottiglia vuota di grappa sul pavimento, strepitando che il gioco è truccato perché sono già due volte che Bianca bacia Giulia e a lei invece tocca sempre Francesco, e a questo punto Guglielmo non ha più problemi a credere alle dicerie su suo fratello e le serate universitarie folli perché è piuttosto sicuro di aver intravisto della lingua in quei due loro baci prima che crollassero entrambi a ridere riversi sul pavimento.

Bianca ha le guance scarlatte e gli occhi arrossati, cerca di rubare uno spinello ad Andrea ma le cade dalle dita intorpidite. Ridacchia e si accascia addosso a Guglielmo finché la testa non le scivola tra le sue gambe incrociate.

“La prossima volta, andiamo tutti a studiare a Roma! E facciamo il bagno nella fontana di Trevi!”

Giulia beve un sorso di vodka direttamente dalla bottiglia prima di passarla a Francesco che è ancora steso per terra e si tiene su solo con i gomiti.

“Ti becchi una multa se lo fai.”

Bianca continua a ridere. “Non importa! Voglio fare il bagno nella fontana di Trevi!” strilla, e poi agita le braccia in aria colta da un nuovo scroscio di risa.

A Guglielmo viene da ridere con lei solo a vederla così ridicolamente allegra. La vuole baciare sulle labbra morbide di burrocacao e poi uscire fuori a correre tenendola per mano, chiudere gli occhi e puntare il dito su un giorno a caso del calendario e dirle _okay, amore, questo è il giorno che ci sposiamo._

Lei riderebbe e gli direbbe di sì.

Dovrebbero farlo davvero.

La bottiglia si ferma.

_“Eh no, che cazzo, non bacio anche il tuo frè! Piuttosto mi prendo tua cognata!”_


	3. Resterò al tuo fianco fino a che vorrai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo ambientato tra marzo e settembre 2011 e così spudoramente scritto solo per accennare all'OT3 di questa stagione e della precedente che non provo neanche a giustificarmi.

Guglielmo è innamorato di Fiesole. Ama la veduta dalle colline, ama l’aria più fresca rispetto a Firenze e quel senso di calma generale che lo benedice ogni volta che, insieme a Bianca, si allontana dalla città e dagli spettri succhiasangue della sua famiglia.

Un tempo pensava che gli sarebbe piaciuto andare a vivere nella casa vecchia, ristrutturare le parti che si sono rovinate con il disuso e l’abbandono, e trascorrere lì la sua vita con Bianca, occupare con dei figli le stanze che sono state sue e di Francesco, ridare vita al giardino che la mamma amava e che anche Bianca adorerebbe. Ci pensava. Era uno dei motivi per cui ci tornava così spesso: gli piaceva immaginare come lui e Bianca avrebbero cambiato le cose, come avrebbero riacceso la speranza e la vivacità che una volta era parte integrante dell’essenza stessa della casa. Francesco non si sarebbe opposto: lui alla casa vecchia ci torna il meno possibile. Guglielmo l’avrebbe resa di nuovo accogliente anche per lui.

Adesso invece pensa che Fiesole sarebbe un posto migliore per mettere su famiglia, per farlo con Bianca. Vicini ai loro cari ma abbastanza lontani da non sentire il peso del loro fiato, del loro volere, in una città dove il loro nome è sicuramente presente ma non è poi così pressante come lo sarebbe a Firenze. E poi c’è quella casa enorme che il prozio di Bianca aveva comprato qualche tempo prima di morire e che per qualche motivo alla fine è andata intestata a lei, e Guglielmo e Bianca ci sono stati per curiosità, hanno fatto l’amore sui mobili coperti da teli di plastica e vecchie lenzuola e non hanno avuto bisogno di parlarne: si sono guardati negli occhi mentre si rivestivano, dopo che Guglielmo le aveva richiuso la fila di bottoncini del vestito, e hanno entrambi pensato _qui. Qui è dove cresceremo i nostri bambini._

Nel frattempo, Bianca beve un bicchiere di spuma sulla terrazza del bar e Guglielmo le sorride quando un soffio di vento le spinge i capelli sul viso. Lui le sposta la ciocca dietro l’orecchio prima ancora che Bianca possa sbuffare e lamentarsi perché anche oggi ha dimenticato di portarsi dietro l’elastico per raccoglierli.

“Sai, ieri ho incontrato tuo fratello.”

“Chi, Lorenzo?”

“No, Giuliano. Ha pensato di dovermi dire che sembravi triste.”

Bianca sospira.

“È difficile vedere Lorenzo e Clarice sorridersi per casa tutti i giorni e parlare del matrimonio quando tu ed io siamo ancora costretti a vivere così. Mi manchi,” gli spiega con un sorriso infelice. “Sto tenendo duro solo pensando alla vacanza a Parigi. Oh, e poi c’è il figlio di uno dei soci di Lorenzo, Bastiano, che non mi lascia in pace. Non sopporto nemmeno di stare nella stessa stanza con lui, ma mia madre spinge di continuo per lasciarci soli e mio fratello pensa saremmo una _splendida coppia_,” aggiunge stizzita disegnando delle virgolette sarcastiche in aria.

“_Giuliano_?”

“Certo che no, è sempre Lorenzo. Giuliano non mi giocherebbe mai un tiro simile.”

Guglielmo le prende la mano da sopra al tavolo, le disegna col pollice dei cerchi rassicuranti sul dorso. Bianca ha le dita sottili, lunghe, la pelle sempre morbida di chi ama prendersi cura di sé con prodotti comprati solo perché la attirava il profumo. A Guglielmo piace stringerle le mani, sentirsi connesso a lei con questi tocchi piccoli e quotidiani che non hanno bisogno di diventare gesti eclatanti per farle sapere sempre che lui c’è e se è qui è tutto e solo per lei.

Non sono cambiati molto da che andavano alle elementari. Le sue mani e i suoi capelli sono ancora le cose che Guglielmo più ama del suo aspetto. E poi c’è tutto il resto che continua a fargli battere il cuore come se fossero entrambi ancora due quindicenni alle prime esperienze.

Il diamante sul suo anello brilla e riflette la luce del sole quando Bianca scosta la mano per un attimo, solo per ritrovare subito Guglielmo quando gli accarezza il braccio – lei lo porta all’anulare perché è esattamente lì che deve stare: è un anello di fidanzamento. Agli impiccioni che fanno troppe domande racconta che è solo un gioiello che un giorno ha visto e che le piaceva e che era rimasto solo della misura giusta per quel dito. Nella realtà, sono andati insieme a prenderlo non appena Guglielmo ha finito l’università.

“Sono stanca di nascondermi e di fingere. Voglio passare la vita con te, non mi interessa nulla di cosa possa fare tuo zio o cosa possa dire Lorenzo. Io ti amo.”

È stanco anche lui dei sotterfugi. Ormai ha perso il conto delle volte in cui si è svegliato la mattina pensando che adesso basta, adesso vado da mio zio a dirgli che me ne vado di casa perché voglio vivere con Bianca e lui non può fare niente al riguardo.

Ma poi ha sempre incontrato suo fratello lungo le scale o il corridoio che si stropicciava gli occhi perché era mattina presto o che gli sorrideva incoraggiante perché _“Dai, anche oggi ce la facciamo.”_ E tutta la sua risoluzione svaniva, perché Francesco è determinato a non lasciare Jacopo da solo, a strappargli quelle briciole di affetto e bontà che gli devono essere rimaste per forza da qualche parte, e Guglielmo non lo può abbandonare così, dall’oggi al domani, non dopo tutto quello che Francesco ha fatto per lui.

“Lo so, amore mio, lo so. Anche per me è dura. A volte vorrei potessimo voltarci e andare via insieme, essere solo io e te.”

Bianca si anima di quella luce tutta sua che ha sempre il potere di fargli riconsiderare ogni idea abbia mai avuto e dirsi che alla fine ha ragione lei. È lo sguardo di Bianca che promette guai, di quando sta per raccontarti qualche piano furbo in cui non si vuole invischiare da sola, e alla fine saranno dolori ma nel frattempo ne vale la pena.

“Facciamolo allora: scegliamo una casa e andiamo a vivere assieme. Io e te, e al diavolo le nostre famiglie!”

“Se dobbiamo vivere insieme voglio che lo facciamo per bene, da sposati.”

“E allora sposiamoci. Andiamo in comune e sentiamo quando è la prima data libera.”

“Anche ad andare solo in comune, ci servono due testimoni. Conosci qualcuno che non farebbe la spia né ai tuoi familiari né ai miei?”

Bianca lo guarda con un sorrisetto malizioso che si allarga ad ogni secondo che passa. E Guglielmo… Guglielmo ride perché ha già capito a chi sta pensando.

“Va bene, parla con Giuliano. E vediamo se riusciamo a trovare anche il secondo testimone.”

*

Bianca gli telefona tre giorni dopo con la voce dolce piegata dalla preoccupazione.

_“Guglielmo, abbiamo un problema: lo zio Marco ci ha visti a Fiesole. Sono stata una stupida. Lo sapevo che vive lì ma non pensavo ci scoprisse o che venisse a farmi domande.”_

_“Cosa facciamo?”_

_“Andiamo a parlargli.”_

È così che Guglielmo si trova seduto al tavolo della cucina di un uomo che non ha mai incontrato prima ma che ha sentito nominare da Bianca con un misto di affetto e venerazione, perché Marco Bello è quell’amico carissimo del nonno che era sempre presente quando erano piccoli e c’era ancora anche Carlo, quello che ha insegnato loro ad andare in bicicletta senza le rotelle e che ha fatto una spada di legno anche a Bianca quando lei ha protestato che non era giusto che Giuliano e Lorenzo ne avessero una e lei no. È talmente affezionata a quella spada che la conserva tuttora, le bambole sono finite in soffitta da anni ma la spadina è rimasta in camera di Bianca, e Guglielmo pensa che questo la descriva molto meglio di quanto mille parole potrebbero mai fare.

Marco ha più di ottant’anni ormai e sembra che la sua faccia e le sue spalle siano state lavorate nel legno e nel cuoio. Ha il viso duro, combattivo, i capelli sono più grigi che bianchi e ha lo sguardo attento e feroce di chi è stato nell’esercito e ha visto più cose di quanto sia lecito raccontare. Se sta cercando di incutere soggezione a Guglielmo, ci sta riuscendo benissimo.

“Tu sei il nipote di Andrea Pazzi. Lo sai cos’ha fatto la tua famiglia a quella dei Medici?”

Bianca trattiene il fiato. “Zio Marco…”

L’uomo alza un dito per zittirla. È calmo ma inflessibile mentre si rivolge a lei: “No, voglio sentirglielo dire che lo sa, devo vedere se ha il coraggio di ammetterlo.”

E Guglielmo lo sa benissimo a cosa si riferisce il vecchio Marco: al prozio di Bianca, il fratello di suo nonno Cosimo morto con una pallottola in pieno petto e di cui non si è mai scoperto l’assassino, ma le voci nelle strade girano, e anche se nessuno ne ha mai trovato le prove il sospetto è sempre stato uno solo.

Guglielmo, forse vigliaccamente, non ha mai posto domande al riguardo. Non voleva scoprire quali fossero le risposte.

“Signore, io e Bianca non c’entriamo con quel che le nostre famiglie hanno o non hanno fatto nel passato.”

“Le colpe dei padri ricadono sempre sui figli,” Marco ribatte a bruciapelo, ma Guglielmo non è d’accordo.

Può darsi sia solo il suo affetto testardo di figlio a farglielo credere, ma lui non ha mai temuto nemmeno per un secondo che suo padre – che i suoi genitori – sapessero qualcosa di quel colpo di pistola che ha tolto il vecchio Lorenzo Medici dal mondo. Guglielmo non è altrettanto certo riguardo suo zio Jacopo e persino lo zio Piero, ma se loro due erano invischiati in qualche modo ne hanno sicuramente già pagato il prezzo.

“Mio padre non aveva colpe e di tre fratelli ne è rimasto soltanto uno vivo, e non ha figli. Penso che qualunque peccato dovesse scontare la mia famiglia a causa di mio nonno, ormai è andato espiato.”

“Ci siete ancora tu e tuo fratello.”

“Non per molto. Francesco pensa di dovere molto a nostro zio, ma se Jacopo mi dovesse voltare le spalle mio fratello non resterebbe fermo a guardare. Verrebbe via anche lui.”

Quantomeno, Guglielmo lo spera. Per Francesco. Si augura che l’affetto che li lega sia più forte della lealtà che suo fratello prova per Jacopo, perché altrimenti Guglielmo dovrà inventarsi un modo per far uscire suo fratello da quella casa prima che lo zio possa finire di avvelenarlo del tutto.

“Perché tuo zio dovrebbe abbandonarti? I Pazzi si spalleggiano, è così che la tua famiglia è sopravvissuta fino a oggi.”

Nonostante la guerra che i Medici hanno innescato per vendicarsi, e i dissapori che già prima erano nati quando hanno iniziato a contendersi con loro l’influenza e il potere di mercato.

Guglielmo lascia scivolare una mano in basso verso la gamba di Bianca, cerca le sue dita e le stringe il polso delicato. La guarda, e il suo sorriso è così dolce e rassicurante da farlo sentire improvvisamente più leggero, più forte. Persino Marco e la sua ostilità ruvida smettono di fargli paura.

“Perché ho intenzione di sposare Bianca.”

“Come vorreste fare? Né tuo zio né sua madre–” Marco indica Bianca con un dito spesso e rugoso “–accetteranno la cosa.”

Lei stringe le labbra con aria determinata. “Ci sposiamo qui a Fiesole. La casa che abbiamo in periferia è intestata a me, ho richiesto in comune il cambio di residenza. Basterà per poterci sposare al municipio qui e tempo che la notizia si diffonderà, ormai sarà già tutto fatto.”

“Vi serviranno dei testimoni.”

“Uno ce lo abbiamo.”

E dal sorriso trionfante di Bianca e dalla maniera cupa con cui Marco si acciglia, si capisce facilmente che il vecchio ha intuito senza problemi chi possa essere quell’uno.

Tra l’altro Giuliano l’aveva capito subito che Bianca stava complottando qualcosa, e com’era prevedibile non l’ha lasciata mettersi nei guai da sola. Era già d’accordo con lei prima ancora di sapere con precisione di che si trattasse.

Giuliano c’è sempre quando Bianca ha bisogno di lui: Guglielmo li ha visti litigare e prendersi a morsi e tirarsi i capelli anche ora che hanno quasi trent’anni, ha visto Giuliano leccare una merendina per reclamarne il possesso e Bianca mangiarla lo stesso solo per non dargliela vinta, ma Giuliano è pure stato il primo delle loro famiglie – e l’unico oltre a Francesco – a sapere di Guglielmo e Bianca e a coprirli costantemente con il resto dei parenti senza chiedere niente in cambio; è quello che sta approfittando degli orari flessibili dell’agenzia in cui lavora per aiutarli a ristrutturare la casa in cui Bianca e Guglielmo andranno a vivere non appena la notizia del loro matrimonio scatenerà il cataclisma nelle famiglie di entrambi.

“Ve ne servono due.”

Sì, questo è l’unico problema che potrebbero avere. I pochi amici comuni che sanno della loro relazione sono gli stessi che provano da anni a dir loro di uscire allo scoperto, quindi difficilmente li appoggerebbero nel loro intento di sposarsi di nascosto. Guglielmo pensava di chiederlo alla fidanzata di Renato, ma lei per onestà lo rivelerebbe a suo cugino, e quindi no, vicolo cieco.

“Ci stiamo pensando. Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo prima di dover presentare i documenti in comune.”

“Perché non lo chiedi a tuo fratello? Non ti fidi?”

Guglielmo si sente punto sul vivo. Perché a Francesco non l’hanno ancora detto e Guglielmo si sente _in colpa_ per questo. Non è abituato ad avere segreti con suo fratello, anche se Francesco ne nasconde ancora molti a lui.

“Affiderei a Francesco la vita, ma non vogliamo costringerlo a–” stare nella stessa stanza con Giuliano. A essere presente al matrimonio che distruggerà le ultime vestigia della loro famiglia, perché ai genitori di Francesco e Guglielmo questa unione avrebbe solo fatto piacere, ma Jacopo non la prenderà allo stesso modo. “Non vogliamo costringerlo a mentire a nostro zio. Non è giusto nei suoi confronti, non dopo tutte le volte che ci ha già aiutato.”

“E vi sposereste comunque, sapendo che nessuno nelle vostre famiglie approverebbe?”

Bianca fa spallucce e arriccia le labbra in un broncetto noncurante, da bambina. È solo una delle sue tante smorfie piccole e carine che bene o male riescono sempre a far capitolare Guglielmo anche se ormai dovrebbe essersi abituato alle risate innocenti quanto ai suoi sguardi astuti.

“Se ne faranno una ragione.”

Hanno permesso che la paura di ferire o contrariare i loro parenti li ostacolasse per anni, ma ormai sono adulti e vogliono viversi la loro vita. Se ci saranno delle conseguenze da pagare, le pagheranno. Insieme.

Marco piega la bocca in un principio di ghigno beffardo che raggiunge solo metà del suo viso, come se l’altra parte fosse rimasta bloccata in un passato che gli dà ancora da pensare.

“Sareste piaciuti a Lorenzo,” dice con la parvenza di una risata burbera ferma in gola.

Bianca si illumina di speranza e stringe più forte la mano di Guglielmo sotto al tavolo. “Quindi non dirai alla mamma di me e Guglielmo?”

Il vecchio Marco scuote la testa e abbassa gli occhi lentamente, non per imbarazzo o senso di colpa, ma piuttosto come se avesse bisogno di prendersi un momento per riposare, per trovare l’ordine giusto alle parole, lui che chiaramente non è mai stato un uomo abituato a parlare molto.

Guglielmo, ancor più di prima, ha l’impressione che Marco si stia rendendo conto di quanti anni siano passati da che Bianca era bambina, di quanti ancora di più ne siano trascorsi da che lui era giovane e le persone che menziona erano in vita. Non deve essere bello invecchiare da soli, ma quest’uomo lo sta comunque facendo con molta più dignità e coraggio di quanto ne dimostri suo zio Jacopo già ora.

“Tuo nonno in punto di morte mi ha chiesto di badare a tua nonna, e io l’ho fatto. Lei a sua volta mi ha chiesto di tenere un occhio su voi nipoti quando non ci fosse più stata, di aiutarvi. Non posso andare contro la parola data.” Marco rialza lo sguardo e non sta sorridendo, ma la benevolenza sul suo viso rigato dal sole e dalle rughe è impossibile da fraintendere. “Lei avrebbe approvato questo matrimonio. Se non trovate un altro testimone, contate su di me. Glielo devo a tua nonna, e anche al ricordo di tuo nonno.”

Alla fine, il secondo testimone non lo cercano nemmeno.

È fine agosto e fa ancora caldo quando Guglielmo arriva davanti al municipio di Fiesole, la camicia incollata alla schiena sotto alla giacca scura in lino. Marco è già lì sulla gradinata che aspetta a braccia conserte e guarda Guglielmo camminare avanti e indietro con quello che non è un sorriso ma piuttosto un ghigno divertito.

Alza il mento e indica la via che si apre sulla piazza. “Ah, eccoli.”

Guglielmo si volta e vede Bianca abbandonare il fianco di Giuliano e dirigersi verso di loro correndo, un alone di stoffa rossa attorno alle gambe lunghe e i capelli raccolti elegantemente in cima alla testa. È stupenda.

Bianca gli si getta addosso e Guglielmo la prende tra le braccia con le emozioni strozzate in gola e il petto che gli trema per quanto forte gli sta battendo il cuore, riesce a baciarle la fronte prima che lei sgusci via per alzarsi in punta di piedi e abbracciare Marco. “Zio, sei bellissimo con la cravatta!”

Marco le sorride come se fosse a conoscenza di qualche segreto solo suo e che gli sta rendendo tutto questo quadro ancor più piacevole. “Lo riconosco quel vestito.”

Bianca ride e poi, sottovoce, aggiunge: “Grazie di essere venuto.”

“Non è potuto esserci tuo padre, almeno che ci sia qualcuno che l’ha conosciuto.”

Giuliano li raggiunge schernendo la fretta di sua sorella – _“Guarda che non serve correre. Se Guglielmo prova a scappare te lo tiene fermo lo zio!”_ – e li segue con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, continuando a fare battute sciocche e a spiegare che comunque è passato alla casa stamattina e la corrente e il gas sono in funzione, mentre per l’impianto idraulico tocca pensarci tra una settimana quando l’impresa riaprirà dopo le ferie. Scherza con loro mentre aspettano il sindaco, come se oggi fosse un giorno qualsiasi e fossero tutti riuniti in abiti eleganti solo per un vezzo.

Guglielmo vorrebbe ci fosse anche Francesco qui, perché invece oggi è un giorno speciale, perché vuole avere suo fratello al suo fianco mentre si sposa, vuole che Francesco possa guardarlo in viso e prenderlo in giro per gli anni a venire mentre Guglielmo si emoziona perché Bianca è così bella con indosso quel vestito rosso che lui le toglierà tra poche ore che gli si mozza il fiato, e per un momento lui non si ricorda neanche più dove sono: c’è solo lei che gli sorride con gli occhi lucidi e gli tende la mano, e le loro dita tremano così tanto che alla fine a Guglielmo cade la fede in oro mentre cerca di infilarla al dito di Bianca.

Giuliano scoppia a ridere e la recupera da terra al posto suo. “Ehi, vedi di essere più accorto con mia sorella,” sogghigna mentre gliela tende.

E baciare Bianca è sempre stato stupendo, come assaggiare il Paradiso, ma toccare le sue labbra ora che la può chiamare _moglie_ è meglio di qualsiasi pezzo di Cielo.

*

Guglielmo è tornato da Parigi, da quella che per una casualità fortunata è stata la sua luna di miele, con addosso l’entusiasmo e la voglia di gridare al mondo che lui è _felice_.

Lui e Bianca hanno rimesso i piedi sul suolo italiano che erano ancora _felici_, hanno salutato con dei sorrisi _felici_ Francesco che è venuto a prenderli. Bianca gli è persino andata incontro per abbracciarlo, con gran smarrimento di Francesco che non sapeva che fare di lei che saltellava _felice_ raccontandogli quanto sia bella Parigi. E alla fine gli hanno mostrato entrambi le fedi che non hanno ancora sfilato dal dito.

_“Non l’avete fatto sul serio.”_

_“Sì invece, tre settimane fa.”_

_“E quindi adesso?”_

_“Aspettiamo di finire di sistemare la casa, appena sarà pronta diremo la verità e andremo a vivere insieme.”_

_“In poche parole scappate.”_

Bianca ha stretto le spalle, ridendo. _“È una fuga d’amore.”_

Francesco ha guardato fisso sulla strada durante il tragitto in auto e Guglielmo ha sentito il dovere di ricordargli che non lo sta abbandonando, che anche se ora è sposato con Bianca, lui sarà sempre suo fratello

Francesco ha solo mormorato un _“Lo so,”_ monocorde ma Guglielmo se l’è fatto bastare. Poco prima di entrare in casa suo fratello gli ha quasi sorriso: _“Sai, pensavo che ti conviene dirlo allo zio dopo che te ne sarai già andato.”_

_“Dici che la faccio sporca e glielo dico per telefono?”_

_“Lasciagli un post-it nello studio. Lo troverà quando sarà troppo tardi.”_

_“Immagino il messaggio: buongiorno zio, sono andato a vivere con mia moglie. PS, la moglie è Bianca Medici!”_

Stavano ridendo per l’assurdità della cosa quando hanno girato le chiavi nella porta d’ingresso e portato dentro la valigia, e lo zio era in soggiorno che li attendeva, le braccia incrociate contro il petto e la tempesta impressa sul viso slavato. Ha ignorato Guglielmo e ha guardato Francesco dritto in faccia, chiedendogli se sapesse già che suo fratello è un traditore.

In qualche modo Jacopo è venuto a sapere del matrimonio. Forse conosce qualcuno al comune di Fiesole, oppure al mobilificio dove Guglielmo e Bianca sono andati per il progetto della cucina. Forse è stata solo sfortuna. Alla fine, come sia successo è ininfluente.

Guglielmo si aspettava più urla, più rabbia, ma ciò che ha ricevuto da suo zio sono stati solo un freddo disprezzo e l’ordine di lasciare immediatamente la _sua _casa.

In parte, Guglielmo ha sempre sospettato di non valere poi molto nella scala delle priorità di Jacopo, non quanto Francesco che disobbedisce e si scontra spesso con lui ma che lo zio riconosce come qualcuno di affine, come la persona più vicina ai figli che non ha potuto avere. E Guglielmo si considera _fortunato_ per questo, per essere solo un nipote e non il ragazzo che Jacopo ha cresciuto, perché odierebbe venire manipolato come lo zio fa con Francesco, perché forse per contrastare la cattiveria di Jacopo anche Guglielmo diventerebbe più freddo e duro e lui non desidera essere quel tipo d’uomo.

Alla fine non ha fatto tanto male venire cacciato dalla casa che comunque voleva lasciarsi alle spalle, quanto dover telefonare a Bianca che ancora camminava sulle nuvole e dirle che il loro matrimonio non era più un segreto e che il loro progetto di fuggire a Fiesole si è fatto improvvisamente più complicato.

Poteva rivelarsi una catastrofe, sfumare tutto in urla e pianti – e Bianca effettivamente _ha_ pianto – ma la famiglia di sua moglie ha aperto a Guglielmo le stesse porte che suo zio gli ha chiuso in faccia e l’ha invitato a venire a vivere con loro. Invece di infuriarsi e punirli per tutti gli anni di bugie che hanno entrambi raccontato, Lorenzo e Clarice si sono preoccupati perché non è giusto che Bianca e Guglielmo non abbiano potuto celebrare il loro matrimonio davanti a Dio come desideravano, circondati dagli amici e dai familiari.

Quindi adesso pare che avranno anche il loro matrimonio in chiesa, come sognavano fin da principio. Si terrà in inverno, probabilmente, e Guglielmo riesce già a immaginare Bianca che si avvicina all’altare con lunghe maniche di pizzo e un velo che le copre i capelli.

Gli servono meno di tre giorni per rendersi conto che Guglielmo non ha sposato solo Bianca, ma anche tutta la sua famiglia, e se deve essere onesto, questa cosa gli piace: non aveva compreso appieno quanto gli fossero mancati il calore di una casa, il chiasso esuberante di genitori e fratelli che ti stanno sempre in mezzo ai piedi e ricordano episodi imbarazzanti della tua infanzia, finché non ha scoperto quanto rumorosi siano i pasti quando ci sono più di due o tre persone a un tavolo – specie se una delle persone è Giuliano – e come sia piacevole avere qualcuno da salutare la mattina prima di uscire.

Il colpo di grazia, quello che davvero toglie a Guglielmo ogni remora, glielo dà di nuovo Jacopo il giorno in cui estromette Guglielmo dalla banca e gli ordina di liberare l’ufficio.

Per i primi dieci secondi è uno shock: lavora nella banca della famiglia da che si è laureato, conosce tutti i dipendenti, i soci, i direttori delle associazioni sportive che sponsorizzano. Poi è solo un sollievo, perché l’idea di proseguire a lavorare tutti i giorni con queste persone che non hanno mosso un dito per fermare suo zio, che denigrerebbero sua moglie Bianca e la famiglia Medici in un batter d’occhio se li potesse favorire, lo stava disgustando.

Guglielmo se ne va a testa alta e con il _sorriso_, rovinando così la vendetta che lo zio Jacopo sperava di essersi preso. E se per suo zio amare una donna splendida è un atto _punibile _allora, veramente, Guglielmo aveva già vinto in partenza.

Inoltre, così facendo, cercando di tagliarlo fuori da tutte le attività che Guglielmo non ha ereditato direttamente da suo padre e che quindi sono sue di diritto da che ha diciotto anni, Jacopo si è giocato la lealtà di Francesco.

È pomeriggio quando Lorenzo e Giuliano arrivano a casa di Jacopo per aiutare Guglielmo a trasportare gli scatoloni con le sue cose che lui e Francesco hanno preparato la mattina. Lo zio sarebbe già dovuto andarsene, invece quando Guglielmo va ad aprire alla porta le urla di Jacopo sono diventate così forti da sentirsi fin nell’ingresso. Non si capisce esattamente cosa stia dicendo ma è chiaro che è furibondo.

Guglielmo sta _fremendo_, vorrebbe essere nello studio con Francesco a controllare che il litigio non degeneri, ma suo fratello gli ha detto di volersi gestire lo zio da solo, e quindi ecco qui Guglielmo ad aprire la porta ai suoi cognati e fingere che sia tutto a posto.

L’espressione allegra di Lorenzo sfiorisce immediatamente non appena sente gli echi di Jacopo propagarsi oltre i muri.

“Cosa succede?”

Guglielmo stringe le labbra e sospira. Da una parte vorrebbe non rispondere perché questi sono i guai della sua famiglia, dall’altra anche Lorenzo è la sua famiglia adesso e si è meritato la sincerità di Guglielmo.

“Francesco ha detto a nostro zio che se ne va.”

“Se ne va?”

“Lascia anche lui questa casa,” Guglielmo spiega sentendo l’orgoglio arcuargli le labbra in un sorriso piccolo. Lui lo _sapeva_ che suo fratello se ne sarebbe andato se lo zio lo avesse abbandonato, che Francesco è ancora un ragazzo troppo buono per restare fermo e zitto davanti a delle ingiustizie. “Jacopo non l’ha presa bene.”

Poi, tra gli urli confusi, sentono il rumore di vetro che si infrange.

C’è una frazione di secondo in cui Guglielmo si sente mancare, e non fa in tempo a reagire quando Lorenzo lo spinge via dalla porta e si precipita dentro correndo in direzione delle urla, Giuliano che scatta subito al suo fianco come fossero un’unica persona.

A Guglielmo serve meno di un attimo per riprendersi, ma quando arriva alla porta dello studio di Jacopo, Lorenzo e Giuliano sono già entrati. Jacopo è girato verso di loro, la bocca deformata dalla collera.

_“Cosa ci fate voi qui?”_

Nella luce fredda dietro agli occhi di Jacopo, Guglielmo riconosce d’essere divenuto anche lui un intruso in questa casa tanto quanto Lorenzo e Giuliano, che per suo zio adesso Guglielmo è anche _meno_ di un nipote. È un’interferenza, un invasore. È un Medici.

Oltre le spalle di Lorenzo, Guglielmo vede Francesco in piedi contro la libreria, un braccio premuto contro il petto e la mano ferma davanti al viso, come sempre quando lo zio si lascia prendere dai suoi scatti d’ira contro di lui e Francesco non sa come difendersi.

Suo fratello ha il mento rivolto verso il basso, non sanguina, non sembra avere lividi addosso, i cocci di quel che una volta era un decanter in vetro sono per terra a lato di suo fratello e non ai suoi piedi, quindi almeno lo zio non ha davvero cercato di fargli del male, ma ci è comunque andato vicino. _Poteva_ fargli male. Poteva fargli male _veramente_, molto peggio della volta che Francesco era bambino e per sbaglio lo zio lo aveva mandato a sbattere contro la teca di cristallo – e Cecco non era voluto andare all’ospedale. Aveva i vetri fin dentro la schiena e stava piangendo dal male, ma all’idea di andare all’ospedale aveva gridato ancora più forte.

Guglielmo è lacerato tra l’istinto di prendere suo fratello e portarlo subito via di qui, e l’impulso mai provato prima di mettere le mani addosso a suo zio e ripagarlo finalmente con la sua stessa moneta perché _smettila di far del male a mio fratello!_

Incapace di scegliere, non riesce a fare niente. Riesce solo a spiegare, a fare un passo dentro alla stanza nonostante le gambe che tremano.

“Sono venuti a darmi una mano a prendere le mie cose, zio.”

“Andatevene di qui! Questi non sono affari che vi riguardano.”

Guglielmo appoggia una mano sulla schiena di Lorenzo per richiamare la sua attenzione. “Avanti, è meglio se ci muoviamo.”

Nessuno lo ascolta.

Francesco ha ancora una mano alzata di fronte al viso però mantiene lo sguardo fisso verso la porta, le labbra strette e la mascella contratta come se stesse tentando di contenere dietro la barriera della sua bocca tutte le emozioni che sta provando. Non è Guglielmo che Francesco guarda: i suoi occhi non si staccano da Lorenzo e Giuliano, ed è impossibile non notare come anche la loro attenzione sia incentrata su di lui.

Guglielmo non sa da quanti anni non si vedessero, ma c’è qualcosa nella durezza dei loro sguardi, nella pesantezza dell’aria, che lo turba. Non è odio, non è rancore, è diverso anche dalla delusione. È vicino a quel colore vibrante che aveva Francesco nelle guance quando da piccolo era arrabbiato con i loro genitori per essere morti e averli lasciati soli.

Qualunque cosa stia provando suo fratello in questo momento, non è giusto costringerlo a riviverla così a lungo.

“Lorenzo, _andiamo_.”

Stavolta suo cognato annuisce. I suoi occhi indugiano ancora un attimo su Francesco prima di lanciare un’occhiata guardinga a Jacopo, poi gira le spalle e si dirige verso il soggiorno dove sono radunati gli scatoloni.

“Giuliano?” Lorenzo chiama il fratello.

“Sì, arrivo.”

Ma Giuliano non segue subito Lorenzo. Si sofferma un istante in più. Sogghigna e solleva il mento in direzione di Jacopo.

“Ti converrebbe darti una calmata, Pazzi, alla tua età non ci si può permettere certe sfuriate. Se ti si alza troppo la pressione poi muori. A quel punto come potrai continuare a rodere perché noi Medici siamo migliori di te?”

“_Fuori da casa mia!_”

E dei fratelli di Bianca, Lorenzo è sempre stato il preferito di Guglielmo: calmo, ragionevole, eclettico, l’ha accolto a braccia aperte nella sua famiglia e sotto il suo tetto non appena gli è stato chiaro che quello suo e di Bianca non è stato un colpo di testa ma un gesto che ha coronato anni di amore incrollabile.

Ma in questo momento, mentre Giuliano ride e intanto incrocia lo sguardo di Francesco un’ultima volta prima di chiudere la porta dello studio – come se volesse accertarsi delle sue condizioni prima di andarsene, come se gli stesse chiedendo a parole mute se sia sicuro lasciarlo solo con Jacopo – Giuliano si guadagna per sempre un posto speciale nel cuore di Guglielmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’autrice fa valere il suo headcanon che Marco Bello sia ancora vivo e vegeto anche nella serie e si sia spostato a Fiesole alla morte di Contessina perché: _“Mi mancherà questo posto, mi ricorda il nonno.”_ e io da quella frase di Lorenzo mi sono fatta mille film.  
Marco che costruisce spade di legno per i bimbi Medici l’ho pedissequamente presa da Fae che ne ha scritto [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279689) in canonverse e dovete tutti assolutamente correre a leggere perché è la bellezza.  
Also, il vestito rosso che Marco riconosce è perché nella s2 Bianca si sposa con un abito che ha già indossato Contessina nella s1 e ho voluto mantenere questo dettaglio adorabile ♥


	4. Niente può colpirti dietro questo scudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lancia bestemmie come coriandoli a carnevale*  
Mi scuso per l’attesa fuori dal comune, ultimamente la vita reale ha deciso di prendere tutte le palle curve che poteva tirarmi nei prossimi trent’anni e spararmele nel giro di pochi mesi. Purtroppo gli aggiornamenti del Marlenaverse subiranno una battuta d’arresto decisamente violenta d'ora in poi, ma questo non vuol dire che abbandonerò il progetto! Tutt’altro! Sono appena a metà degli episodi che ho programmato e non mi fermerò finché non li avrò scritti e pubblicati tutti! <s>Leggasi: non mi darò pace finché non avrò dato vita alla seconda generazione di Medici-Pazzi che la storia ci ha negato.</s>
> 
> Il capitolo si estende più o meno tra il giugno del 2012 fino al 17 febbraio 2018.

C’era una differenza una volta, tra Guglielmo e Francesco. Ce ne sono sempre state tante, ma una spiccava in particolare: Guglielmo sapeva lasciare andare i morti.

C’era una differenza una volta ma adesso non c’è più, perché Guglielmo ha il cuore lacerato e continua a muovere le dita come se le stesse ancora passando sopra ai capelli neri e corti di suo figlio.

Guglielmo i morti li sapeva lasciare andare una volta, ma adesso qualcosa ha strappato a lui e Bianca il loro bambino prima ancora che potessero imparare quanto pesasse il suo respiro vulnerabile contro il petto, e questo è qualcosa che Guglielmo non riesce – non può – lasciare andare. Ha passato troppe ore a parlare a suo figlio mentre era ancora solo qualcosa di minuscolo e immenso all’interno del pancione di Bianca, ha speso minuti e ore a guardare le ecografie e a mostrarle fiero in giro perché: _“Questo è mio figlio, è il mio bambino. Sì, sì, sto per diventare padre! Cosa? Ah sì, vorremmo chiamarlo Antonio. Sì, come mio padre.”_

Forse Antonio avrebbe avuto gli occhi azzurri di sua madre e suo padre. Anche il padre di Bianca aveva gli occhi chiari.

Guglielmo non lo saprà mai.

Però sa che era piccolo, e caldo, con i capelli folti come dicono ce li avesse anche Bianca appena nata, ed era _suo_, e per questo Guglielmo non riesce a lasciarlo andare. Era così piccolo. Era troppo piccolo. E Guglielmo _non avrebbe dovuto _lasciarlo andare, non doveva permettere ai dottori di prenderlo, dovevano tenerselo lì stretto lui e Bianca, e forse così sarebbe sopravvissuto, forse ci sarebbe stato il miracolo, forse con loro accanto sarebbe riuscito a respirare.

Guglielmo chiude gli occhi ed è convinto di poter udire Antonio sospirare piano e mormorare dei versi neonati dalla culla accanto al letto, anche se Antonio in quella culla non ci è mai arrivato, anche se quella culla è stata fatta sparire dalla stanza sua e di Bianca appena prima che tornassero dall’ospedale.

Ed è sicuramente stato un gesto dettato dalla misericordia, dal voler evitare loro il dolore di vederla vuota e sapere che così resterà – _vuota_ – ma quando Bianca ha aperto la porta della camera e non l’ha vista, ha cominciato a piangere e gridare, e ha continuato a farlo finché non si è addormentata esausta tra le braccia di Guglielmo, entrambi inginocchiati sul pavimento ai piedi del letto.

Giuliano li ha trovati a quel modo, immobili per terra e Guglielmo che reggeva Bianca contro il petto, e non ha detto niente. Ha solo preso una coperta dall’armadio e ce li ha avvolti con cura. Poi se n’è andato così silenziosamente che Guglielmo se n’è accorto solo quando ha alzato lo sguardo e non ha più visto suo cognato nella stanza.

Anche Lorenzo e Clarice hanno scelto la via del silenzio. Di questo, Guglielmo gliene è grato: loro hanno capito di non_ poter _capire, di non avere idea di come ci si senta ad aver coccolato una vita, ad aver dato un nome al proprio figlio, aver immaginato un futuro per lui, comprato giocattoli e vestiti e passato ore a prepararsi a diventare i suoi genitori, per poi vederlo morire dopo solo poche ore.

Non immaginano che significhi avere la speranza, avere i sogni, e poi solo il dolore che _brucia_, ti mastica e ti sputa e ti lascia peggio che cenere, ti lascia solo… solo _niente_.

Non essere più niente.

Lorenzo e Clarice non lo possono capire questo, _e lo sanno_, perciò ci sono senza dire nulla. Ci sono nei passi che si fermano oltre la porta della camera di Bianca e Guglielmo, nei vestiti lavati e stirati che lasciano per loro sul cassettone, nella musica che nessuno sta ascoltando per rispetto del loro bisogno di quiete. Ci sono nel funerale che è stato organizzato nel giro di una mattina e di cui Guglielmo e Bianca non sanno né hanno capito niente dato che Clarice si è occupata di tutto e Lorenzo li ha accompagnati guidandoli prima in chiesa e poi al cimitero perché da soli né lui né Bianca sarebbero riusciti ad arrivarci.

Ci sono nella barriera che hanno eretto contro tutte le persone venute a fare loro le condoglianze, e Guglielmo sa che sono state tante perché si è accorto del viavai che c’è stato e c’è intorno a lui e a sua moglie, così come si è accorto anche che nessuno tra tutta quella gente è riuscito a passare oltre la guardia feroce che Lucrezia, Lorenzo, Clarice e Giuliano hanno posto su lui e Bianca.

Guglielmo ricorda che suo padre aveva fatto lo stesso quando mamma era morta: aveva nascosto lui e Francesco dietro alla sua schiena invalicabile e non aveva permesso ai vari addolorati di venire a piangere e dispiacersi anche davanti a loro due, a ricordare costantemente con le parole tristi che mamma se n’era andata e non sarebbe tornata – la zia Maddalena aveva preferito che Francesco e Guglielmo accogliessero i conoscenti e gli amici del papà, invece. Perché era buona educazione, perché dovevano essere fieri che così tante persone lo stessero rispettando in morte come in vita, perché il buon Dio lo aveva voluto con sé per trasformarlo in un angelo come la mamma… ora Guglielmo capisce come suo fratello abbia perso la fede prima ancora di averla.

Guglielmo ha anche un vago ricordo di Giuliano insieme a Francesco, di loro due che insieme sollevano e trasportano la bara di Antonio. Potrebbe sbagliarsi, ma in cuor suo è certo che suo fratello fosse davvero lì e che per lui sia arrivato a mettere da parte rancori vecchissimi almeno per un pomeriggio.

Qualche mattina dopo il funerale, mentre sta ripensando a quel momento e Bianca ancora dorme nascosta sotto alle lenzuola, Guglielmo sente Giuliano urlare indistintamente dal cortile di casa.

Guardando fuori dalla finestra, riconosce l’automobile di suo cugino ferma oltre il cancello in ferro battuto. Non Renato: Salviati.

Che poi non sarebbe nemmeno suo cugino. È solo un nipote di zia Maddalena.

Secondo sia Giuliano che Francesco, è anche quello che è andato a riferire a Jacopo del suo matrimonio con Bianca.

Se suo cugino è lì, non è per affetto nei confronti di Guglielmo. Non è nemmeno per stargli vicino come uomo di Chiesa – per quello c’è già stato Carlo il giorno in cui è arrivato di corsa da Roma solo per Guglielmo e Bianca, solo per il loro Antonio che ora non c’è, e Carlo ha voluto essere lì per dargli un addio che non fosse vuoto, che sapesse di qualcosa, e: _“Non ho parole per descrivere quel che è successo, e ci sono giorni in cui anch’io arrivo a mettere in dubbio la bontà divina ma sono certo che vostro figlio Antonio sia al sicuro, perché la più santa di tutte le madri l’avrà certamente accolto tra le sue braccia.”_

Se suo cugino Salviati è lì, è solo per raccogliere notizie da andare a riportare a Jacopo. Guglielmo lo sa, ma è talmente piegato, talmente _spezzato_, che non riesce nemmeno a provare disgusto, né nei confronti di suo cugino, né di suo zio.

Eppure ciò che non sente lui lo sta chiaramente sentendo Giuliano, che si avventa in strada sbraitando parole che Guglielmo non riesce a distinguere, e afferra lo sportello dell’auto con il chiaro intento di trascinare fuori il cugino di Guglielmo. Quando si accorge che la portiera è bloccata, inizia a prendere a calci l’auto finché Salviati non è costretto ad andarsene.

Guglielmo si chiede se Francesco sappia che Salviati è a Firenze. Lui lo avvisava sempre quando il cugino era in giro – _“C’è il Grima di pattuglia, attento a dove vai con Bianca.” “Cecco, smettila di chiamare così nostro cugino. Ti sei fatto prendere troppo dai libri di Novella.”_

Ma questo era prima che Guglielmo si sposasse, no? Prima che lasciasse Francesco indietro, per quanto si fosse detto che non l’avrebbe fatto, che non sarebbe successo.

Forse è per questo che Antonio è morto. Perché Guglielmo non è stato fedele alla sua famiglia. A suo fratello. Forse è per questo che sono morti tutti i figli di Jacopo e poi anche sua moglie: perché lo zio aveva voltato le spalle ai suoi fratelli.

Il legno vecchio della finestra gratta e il vetro sbatte quando Guglielmo apre le imposte per far cambiare l’aria, e Bianca si sveglia di soprassalto. Si guarda intorno spaesata e il momento di sollievo che pare vivere quando vede Guglielmo è talmente effimero da durare meno d’un battito d’ali.

Guglielmo riconosce negli occhi di sua moglie il momento in cui Bianca si ricorda che Antonio è morto, che Antonio _non c’è_, e il peso del mondo che crolla la fa ricadere sul letto e raggomitolarsi di nuovo su se stessa.

Almeno quando si rannicchia così non si passa le mani sulla pancia come se stesse ancora cercando di sentire il bambino che si agita dentro di lei.

Guglielmo sente lo stomaco ribaltarsi come se improvvisamente tutto questo dolore dovesse vomitarlo fuori come bile. Perché non basta il veleno che brucia e uccide con il ricordo di suo figlio che non c’è più: c’è anche il cuore che impazzisce e _fa male_ perché sua moglie sta appassendo, si sta spegnendo – lei che è il sole, lei che è la luce, lei che è il centro di tutto il suo mondo – e Guglielmo riesce solo a essere uno spettatore inerme. Non sa cosa fare per tamponarle le ferite, non sa che _altro_ fare se non stendersi nuovamente sul letto con lei e abbracciarla in silenzio mentre Bianca piange e trema, e Guglielmo le accarezza i capelli lunghi, scosta dal viso le ciocche impastate di lacrime e tace.

Tace mentre Bianca si rifugia contro il suo torace, tace mentre la stringe sperando di diventare più grande, così grande da nasconderla completamente al mondo freddo che la sta consumando. Tace perché teme che a Bianca succeda quello che è accaduto alla zia Maddalena, che la perdita di Antonio la trasformi in uno spettro con le lacrime fredde e i silenzi lunghi, che la sua capacità di vivere sia andata seppellita insieme al corpo fragile del loro bambino.

“Bianca, amore…” le bacia la testa e sussurra all’orecchio, e non serve a niente, lo sa che non serve a niente, ma è un modo come un altro per _provare_. Per dirle che siamo ancora qua, noi due siamo qua, tu sei con me.

Non riesce a dire altro. Guglielmo ha paura che se dovesse aprire bocca per pronunciare qualcosa di più complicato dei nomi che ha per lei – Bianca, amore, tesoro, _vita mia _– inizierebbe anche lui a piangere finché non gli si spacca la testa, e non è questo che serve a sua moglie adesso. Adesso Bianca ha bisogno che Guglielmo sia abbastanza forte per entrambi, perché lei di forza non ne ha più, l’ha prosciugata tutta per percorrere il tragitto tra l’ospedale e il cimitero.

Lentamente, molto lentamente, Bianca smette di rabbrividire, si gira sull’altro fianco dandogli la schiena e per un momento Guglielmo riesce a vederle il viso pallido e le guance screziate di lacrime, poi Bianca si accoccola contro il suo petto e affonda le dita nelle braccia di Guglielmo perché lui la stringa più forte.

Sembra così piccola e gracile in questo momento che la somiglianza tra lei e il corpicino minuscolo di Antonio diventa improvvisamente troppo da sostenere.

La vista gli si appanna, e Guglielmo appoggia la fronte tra le spalle curve di Bianca mentre si lascia andare alle lacrime.

È diventata quasi un’esperienza extracorporea ormai: il dolore, il pianto, il ringhio sordo di qualche bestia vorace che lo morde da dentro e sta cibandosi di tutti i suoi pensieri. Questa persona sofferente non è più lui. Non è più lui che sta piangendo a occhi chiusi e mordendosi le labbra per non turbare Bianca: è solo un corpo – forse il suo, ma non è detto – che reagisce passivamente al male, al vuoto, a un senso di colpa che razionalmente riconosce essere insensato ma dentro nella pancia la bestia vorace grugnisce e gli ripete che Antonio è morto a causa sua. Perché le colpe dei padri ricadono sui figli.

Chi è che gliel’aveva detto?

Adesso non gli torna in mente. Adesso è solo una presenza ignava su questo letto. Adesso è solo le braccia che tengono ferma Bianca, ancorata nel mondo invece che persa nel limbo dei bambini morti non battezzati.

Guglielmo si risveglia quando sente il cigolio della porta che viene aperta ma non i passi nudi di Giuliano sul parquet liscio, e proprio per questo Guglielmo sa che suo cognato è entrato: Giuliano è l’unico a sapersi muovere senza suono. A volte Guglielmo ha considerato quanto sia strano che il più rumoroso di tutta la famiglia di sua moglie sia anche il solo capace di non disturbare il silenzio quando cammina.

Giuliano sospira, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso come quando è infastidito ma non lo vuol dare a vedere. Lorenzo e Lucrezia gli avranno detto che non è da persone civili mandare via la gente _letteralmente_ a calci, ma quando Guglielmo starà meglio, quando assicurarsi che sua moglie sopravviva al dolore e cercare di sopravvivere lui stesso non saranno più le sue uniche priorità nella vita, allora ringrazierà Giuliano per averlo fatto, per aver cacciato suo cugino. Guglielmo li ringrazierà tutti quanti per tante cose, ma ringrazierà Giuliano forse un po’ di più, perché suo cognato nella fretta di proteggere è così impetuoso da diventare violento, e questo dettaglio gli ricorda tanto suo fratello Francesco, gli ricorda suo padre. Gli ricorda quelle persone di cui Guglielmo sapeva e _sa_ di potersi fidare a occhi chiusi.

Vedere Giuliano che si arrabbia è quasi come riaprire un album di fotografie, come chiudersi di nuovo nel bagno al terzo piano a casa dello zio per passare l’acqua ossigenata sulle nocche sbucciate di Francesco.

Non è un bel ricordo, ma è familiare, e nella sua familiarità è confortante.

Gli manca Francesco – Francesco che al funerale _c’era_, e ha portato con Giuliano la bara di suo figlio. Francesco lo conosce questo senso di colpa che cerca di convincerti che sia causa tua se tutti muoiono, che sei stato tu a fare qualcosa di talmente sbagliato da meritarti la punizione divina.

Forse suo figlio è morto perché Guglielmo ha voltato le spalle a Jacopo, o perché era troppo felice e si è dimenticato di ringraziare Dio di avergli _dato_ quella felicità. Forse è stato perché ha tradito i Pazzi per i Medici, o un altro milione di cose, tutte imputabili a lui.

È colpa sua se Antonio non c’è più. Sarà colpa sua se Bianca diventerà un’ombra. Colpa sua e di tutte le volte che ha pensato che Jacopo non avesse fatto abbastanza per la zia Maddalena, che suo zio avrebbe dovuto starle accanto invece di permetterle di chiudersi da sola in quel monastero.

Adesso Dio lo punisce così per tutte le cose che Guglielmo non capiva.

Giuliano stringe le labbra, guarda Bianca e Guglielmo e sembra voler dire loro qualcosa, ma poi riabbassa la testa.

“Volevo solo dirti che abbiamo chiamato Francesco. Io e Lorenzo abbiamo pensato fosse meglio sapesse che non lo cacceremmo se dovesse presentarsi qui.”

E Guglielmo scoppia di nuovo a piangere. Di sollievo, stavolta.

*

Perdere un figlio è la morte.

Bianca e Guglielmo _sono_ morti. È morto il loro matrimonio, sono morte le persone che erano, è morta la loro voglia di vivere, di costruire.

Hanno dovuto fare uno, due, tre, quattordici, quindici passi indietro. Seppellire i propri corpi sotto le coperte, tra le lenzuola umide di sudore e di pianto, dentro ai vestiti troppo grandi per Bianca che non riusciva a mangiare, sotto i cappelli che nascondevano come i capelli lunghissimi le si spezzassero tra le dita come fili di carta fragile. Guglielmo è andato alla casa vecchia, ha preso le giacche e i cappotti di suo padre, che gli vanno bene perché papà era più basso ma aveva le spalle larghe – larghissime, forti, dietro la sua schiena Guglielmo e Francesco si sentivano _al sicuro_ – e ci si è tumulato dentro perché erano gli unici capi che non gli facevano patire il freddo.

Per un momento, un momento così lungo che è quasi un’offesa ed è quasi stupidità chiamarlo solo _un momento_, lui e Bianca hanno avuto paura di toccarsi. Hanno temuto che ogni tocco potesse essere troppo e che avrebbe lasciato graffi sulle emozioni ancora trepide e ustionate.

Per _un momento_, Guglielmo non è più riuscito a fare l’amore con sua moglie. Perché fare l’amore era legato all’idea di fare bambini, di avere figli, e il terrore che qualcosa succedesse di nuovo, che qualcosa andasse storto di nuovo – _che morisse_ di nuovo –gli spegneva l’erezione e cancellava la voglia di baciare Bianca, di accarezzarla, di sentirla addosso a sé per un contatto che andasse oltre all’abbraccio confortante con cui si cercavano durante il giorno e la notte.

E quel _momento_ poteva essere il punto di non ritorno. Poteva essere il funerale e l’organo della chiesa che suona _Mater Dolorosa,_ e la fine di tutto. E forse, se Guglielmo non avesse sposato Bianca e Bianca non avesse sposato Guglielmo, sarebbe stato così. Ma loro si sono innamorati da bambini, con le ginocchia spellate e i nastri tra capelli, si sono innamorati molto prima di sapere cosa significasse essere innamorati, prima di concepire cosa fosse avere una famiglia o non avercela, prima di unire i bambini al sesso e il sesso all’amore.

Lentamente, lentamente, si sono riscoperti. Come facevano a quattordici e quindici anni, prima della _prima volta_ e come le volte dopo, quando erano ancora inesperti, imbarazzati.

Lungo la strada dei ricordi, sono rinati. Lungo le pendici del padre tempo, quell’unico padre che accoglie tutti e non dimentica mai nessuno, hanno raccolto le vestigia di chi erano stati, e si sono scolpiti con dita e carezze plasmandosi daccapo, e i capelli sono tornati morbidi e serici, le spalle dritte e muscolose.

E poi hanno sussurrato. Nel cuore della notte, nella casa troppo, troppo grande che ha smesso di essere loro nel momento in cui non hanno potuto crescerci Antonio. Hanno osservato Clarice illuminarsi e accarezzarsi la pancia mentre Piero ci cresceva dentro, e Guglielmo e Bianca si sono guardati negli occhi e hanno visto l’uno nell’altra lo stesso strazio, le stesse lacrime obbrobriose che il resto della famiglia non poteva scoprire.

E forse è stato anche un po’ Giuliano a dare a Guglielmo la spinta che gli serviva a capire che è dalla morte che riparte la vita, perché Giuliano è stata la terza persona a non accogliere con gioia l’annuncio della gravidanza della cognata: Guglielmo e Bianca si sono stretti e hanno sorriso come se davvero fossero felici, hanno abbracciato Clarice, hanno abbracciato Lorenzo, hanno fatto loro le congratulazioni, e nel momento in cui tutti guardavano esultanti i futuri genitori, nel momento in cui nessuno prestava attenzione a Giuliano, Guglielmo ha visto gli occhi blu di suo cognato persi e vitrei e il suo volto cinereo.

Gli sono tornate in mente le parole di Bianca, quelle che ripete spesso quando parla di Giuliano: _“Mio fratello è tutto il contrario di tutto: è felice quando dovrebbe essere triste, è triste quando dovrebbe essere felice. Se vedi Giuliano fare una cosa, tu fai l’opposto perché di sicuro lui sta sbagliando.”_

Quindi forse lui e Bianca stavano sbagliando tutto. Stavano sbagliando ad arrendersi, sbagliando a lasciarsi macerare nel male, nella mancanza, nello spazio vuoto in mezzo al letto dove avrebbero dovuto cullare il loro figlio.

Ci è comunque voluto coraggio a dirsi di riprovarci. Ce n’è voluto ancora di più a farlo davvero. E di nuovo, forse Guglielmo non ce l’avrebbe fatta senza Francesco, e forse Bianca non ce l’avrebbe fatta senza Giuliano, ma c’erano entrambi ed erano lì per loro: Francesco e il suo appartamento troppo ordinato per sembrare vissuto ma con una bottiglia di vino pronta e il telefono spento perché se Guglielmo ha bisogno di lui allora tutti gli altri possono aspettare, e Giuliano con tutte le felpe e le camicie che Bianca gli ha macchiato di lacrime isteriche nascosta con lui nella stanza all’ultimo piano e le risate stanche che riesce sempre a strapparle anche nei momenti peggiori.

Alla fine però è stato solo Giuliano a tenere in braccio Giovanna mentre il prete le tracciava una croce sulla fronte con le dita umide di acqua santa.

Francesco al battesimo non è voluto venire. In mezzo ai Medici non ci _poteva_ venire.

*

È stato un pomeriggio in cui Bianca stava sfogliando vecchi album di foto di quando erano ancora ragazzini, quando i loro fratelli non si erano ancora fatti a pezzi a vicenda, quando erano ancora tutti più giovani e un po’ meno feriti, quando c’era Novella ma non Clarice – per qualche motivo, Guglielmo si chiede se non sia stato l’arrivo di una cognata e la partenza di un’altra a decretare il decesso irreversibile della sua vecchia famiglia. Si chiede se, o piuttosto _quanto_ le due cose siano legate, perché suo fratello non è più stato lo stesso dopo che Novella se ne è andata, ma qualcosa in Cecco si era rotto già prima, vero? Prima che facesse a pugni con Giuliano. Prima, ma poco prima, e se Francesco oggi fosse ancora _Cecco_, forse Guglielmo potrebbe chiedergli cosa davvero sia accaduto tanti anni fa, e forse suo fratello gli risponderebbe. Forse.

Bianca ha accarezzato le loro facce abbronzate nella foto e ha sospirato: “Sai che se vuoi che nostra figlia conosca suo zio, dobbiamo andarcene da qui, vero? Francesco non si farà mai vedere finché viviamo in questa casa.”

E Guglielmo ricorda Giovanna che ride mentre lui le fa il solletico sotto i piedini piccoli, e il pensiero folle e l’istante di panico completamente irrazionale perché _no, no, ho voltato le spalle a una famiglia e mi è costato mio figlio, non voglio causare anche la morte di mia figlia._

“Gu?”

“Lo so.”

Non hanno detto a nessuno quando hanno ripreso in mano i progetti vecchi di anni, quando hanno comprato i mobili per la stanza di Giovanna nella casa ancora chiusa e in attesa a Fiesole.

Pensavano di aspettare, perché Giuliano aveva dodici anni quando aveva letto il diario segreto di Bianca e aveva saputo di lei e Guglielmo, e vent’anni di lealtà non si mandano al diavolo solo perché questa casa è troppo stretta, questa casa è troppo grande, questa casa non appartiene a una famiglia, questa casa _è_ una famiglia che però non è la nostra, noi non siamo né Medici né Pazzi, siamo solo io e Bianca e nostra figlia e i bambini che ancora vogliamo avere nel futuro prossimo.

Quindi hanno guardato il viso di Giuliano farsi grigio e gli occhi vuoti, hanno visto Lorenzo agitarsi sempre più ogni giorno che suo fratello tornava a casa più ubriaco, meno se stesso.

E hanno aspettato.

Hanno aspettato fino alle prime ore di un diciassette febbraio, le tre del mattino e due diversi telefoni che squillano nel cuore della notte, e per una frazione di secondo Guglielmo non sa da che fratello andare, se da quello che conosce da che era nato e che si è dovuto conquistare, o quello che il caso gli ha regalato quasi sovrappensiero.

Ma alla fine non c’è scelta da fare, perché Francesco ha sempre avuto solo Guglielmo nella vita.

All’ospedale non sanno dirgli cosa sia successo. O meglio, non sanno dirgli _come_. I fatti in sé sono semplici: un’auto, una moto, tre uomini, uno schianto. Il problema è capire chi abbia causato l’incidente. Perché.

Guglielmo riceve la notizia della morte di suo zio sotto a uno strato di indifferenza in cui non si riconosce, ma mette lo shock dell’_assenza di shock_ da parte, lo ritirerà fuori quando sarà certo che suo fratello e Giuliano siano fuori pericolo.

Lascia la mano di Bianca perché anche se vede che lei è divisa in due come lui, Guglielmo sa che adesso sua moglie ha più bisogno di abbracciare Lucrezia e aspettare con lei notizie di Giuliano, esattamente come lui ha bisogno di essere lì ad accertarsi che Francesco possa vedere l’alba di altri mille giorni ancora.

E Francesco li vedrà i giorni, perché anche se è cereo in volto e ha un braccio interamente fasciato, riesce a riaprire gli occhi quando fuori il cielo ha appena iniziato a schiarirsi.

Suo fratello è confuso, sbatte gli occhi e prova a guardarsi intorno, ma appena tenta di girare il collo per capire dove sia, soffia un gemito di dolore tra i denti stretti e si blocca.

“Sei all’ospedale,” Guglielmo gli viene incontro, stringendogli la mano sana per fargli sentire che c’è._ Cecco, io ci sono, non ti ho abbandonato. Te lo giuro._ “Hai avuto un incidente, eri…”

Guglielmo non lo sa dove fosse Francesco, se in moto con Giuliano o in auto con Jacopo. La logica vorrebbe suggerirgli che Francesco poteva essere solo nell’automobile con lo zio, ma il vecchio album di foto che ha guardato con Bianca mesi fa gli dice altro.

La voce di suo fratello è strascicata, impastata dalle flebo e arrochita dai dolori che la codeina non copre: “Giuliano?”

Il fiato si blocca nella gola di Guglielmo. È nella preoccupazione densa che sente nella domanda di suo fratello che capisce che davvero no, Francesco non era in auto. Francesco era sulla moto.

Era con Giuliano.

Giuliano di cui adesso Guglielmo non sa nulla se non che è vivo da qualche altra parte dell’ospedale, che è vivo per forza altrimenti Bianca sarebbe già corsa da lui piangendo. Ma Bianca è ancora con la sua famiglia – _l’altra parte_ della loro famiglia – e quindi Giuliano vive.

Guglielmo annuisce solamente. Sta per aggiungere che è tutto a posto, che puoi stare tranquillo, Cecco, ma la coscienza e la voce lo tradiscono assieme quando invece dice: “Lo zio non ce l’ha fatta, Francesco. È morto poco dopo l’arrivo dei soccorsi. Dicono…” _che è stato sbalzato fuori dall’auto. Che è un miracolo che tu sia vivo, ma se eri tu a guidare allora io lo so che sono stati papà e mamma a proteggerti, perché loro non avrebbero mai permesso che tutto questo succedesse._ “Dicono che abbia perso conoscenza nell’impatto. Non ha sofferto.”

Francesco perde anche l’ultima ombra di colore che gli appannava il viso. Chiude gli occhi e stringe la mascella, la sua mano trema tra le dita di Guglielmo.

“Era davvero lui allora? Non me lo sono immaginato?”

“No. Era lui.”

Francesco si morde le labbra e stringe gli occhi più forte. Non piange, perché Guglielmo non vede suo fratello piangere da quando andava alle elementari, ma il modo in cui gli vibrano le spalle e la cattiveria con cui si tormenta le labbra sotto i denti sono la cosa più simile al pianto che è rimasta a Francesco.

“L’aveva detto che li voleva morti,” mormora suo fratello tra i brividi, tra le smorfie di dolore perché ogni accenno di movimento lo fa sussultare sui lividi. “Ti ricordi quando lo diceva? E io che gli davo ragione.”

“Cecco…”

Francesco ha il fiatone, alza le palpebre per guardare Guglielmo dritto negli occhi. “Ma Giuliano sta bene? Hai detto che ce l’ha fatta?”

“Sì. Ce l’avete fatta tutti e due.”

Suo fratello fa un sorriso che è un ghigno spezzato, una smorfia, un taglio dove dovrebbe avere la bocca. “Lorenzo mi avrebbe– se… ma Giuliano è vivo.”

“È vivo,” lo rassicura Guglielmo.

Francesco lascia andare la sua mano e chiude gli occhi, il viso che si rilassa di appena un soffio mentre abbandona la testa contro la federa dura dell’ospedale, e su un primo momento Guglielmo non capisce, si spaventa, ha paura che suo fratello stia perdendo conoscenza, è già pronto a chiamare gli infermieri, ma invece no, Francesco è solo stanco, si è solo addormentato. Francesco ha bisogno di riposare.

Guglielmo gli sposta i ricci dalla fronte in una gestualità che lui non ha mai avuto per suo fratello prima d’ora ma che era tipica della mamma. Lei accarezzava sempre i capelli di Francesco, e lui si imbronciava e poi scappava via, ma nel frattempo glielo lasciava fare.

Anche se Francesco non si ritrae, anche se addirittura sembra spostare il capo verso la mano di Guglielmo, lui si sente il cuore pesante.

“Sei vivo anche tu, Cecco.”

Passa un’ora a guardare suo fratello dormire prima che Bianca venga a recuperarlo. Lei ha gli occhi rossi e trema come una foglia perché Giuliano è vivo, sì, ma non si sveglia, e se non si sveglia…

_“Gu, e se Giuliano non si volesse svegliare?”_

Guglielmo non sa che risponderle. Se mai dovesse perdere Bianca come Giuliano ha perso Simonetta, lui di sicuro non si vorrebbe svegliare, però questo non può dirlo a sua moglie, non ora che stanno parlando del fratellino che l’ha sempre protetta, che l’ha sempre fatta ridere, che ha tenuto Giovanna al battesimo anche se dopo il matrimonio di Lorenzo aveva giurato che in chiesa non ci avrebbe più messo piede – e infatti al battesimo di Piero è arrivato così tardi da aver ascoltato la professione di fede seduto solo perché Bianca si era ostinata a tenergli un posto. Ci è arrivato anche con i bottoni della camicia in disordine e una macchia di rossetto sul collo che Bianca non aveva mancato di fargli notare mentre lo prendeva in giro e gli passava un fazzoletto per cancellarla in tutta fretta.

Guglielmo le passa il braccio attorno alle spalle esili e la riaccompagna a casa – casa troppo grande, troppo stretta, troppo piena, _non casa_ – perché è l’unica cosa vera che può fare per lei: riportarla a casa dalla loro figlia che li sta aspettando insieme alla zia Clarice che nel cuore della notte e in mezzo al panico di tutti è stata la sola ad avere la presenza di spirito sufficiente a capire che qualcuno sarebbe dovuto rimanere indietro insieme ai bambini.

Guglielmo ha ancora gli occhi pieni del viso tumefatto di suo fratello e del colore così brutto della sua pelle contro le lenzuola bianche dell’ospedale quando Bianca ritrova la voce.

“Hanno detto che Giuliano era ubriaco. Hanno detto che…” mormora piano per non svegliare Giovanna che le si è addormentata in braccio da pochi minuti. Aveva cercato di restare sveglia per loro, piccolina. “Gu, e se non… se Giuliano avesse…”

Guglielmo sa cosa Bianca sta pensando. Lo sa perché sono mesi che si chiedono se Giuliano non stia in verità cercando di uccidersi senza togliersi la vita in prima persona, e Lorenzo non ne vuol sentir parlare perché dice che non può essere, ché si tratta di _Giuliano_. E forse alla fine ha pure ragione, perché Lorenzo ha sempre ragione quando parla del fratello.

“No. C’era Francesco con lui.”

Bianca sussulta. “Era con Giuliano?”

“Sì.”

“Te l’ha detto lui?”

Guglielmo annuisce, le corre incontro appena la vede impallidire e perdere le forze. Prende Giovanna dalle sue braccia, la adagia con cautela nel suo lettino bianco, tra le coperte rosa dove può dormire pacifica senza accorgersi che la mamma è scoppiata a piangere con il volto tra le mani.

“Dio! Dio, ho così tanta paura…”

Guglielmo stringe Bianca a sé, la sente cedere contro il suo petto e farsi ancora più piccola, e lui le bacia i capelli, le accarezza la schiena e le sussurra che andrà tutto bene anche se non lo sa, anche se ha paura quanto lei. In parte, ringrazia anche Dio di poter rassicurare Bianca con la coscienza pulita, perché se non avesse la certezza che Francesco si trovava dal lato giusto della strada ieri notte, non sa nemmeno se avrebbe il coraggio di toccare sua moglie così e dirle che tutto si sistemerà.

Non vanno subito incontro a Lucrezia e Lorenzo quando sentono l’auto rientrare nella strada di casa.

Bianca geme e alza gli occhi terrorizzati su Guglielmo perché non capisce: sono tornati perché Giuliano sta bene? Sono tornati perché Giuliano sta male? Perché Giuliano è–

“Ssh, shh,” lui le bacia la fronte, le stringe le mani. “Andiamo giù insieme. Giovanna è tranquilla, possiamo restare insieme, andiamo insieme.”

Ma quando scendono le scale mano nella mano, Lucrezia non c’è. C’è solo Lorenzo, pallido e catatonico mentre Clarice lo aiuta a sfilarsi il cappotto, il viso svuotato di chi ha visto il proprio mondo capovolgersi e bruciare. È una vista sconvolgente, che li fa temere il peggio, e Bianca trasalisce portandosi le mani alla bocca per zittire i singhiozzi.

È così che Lorenzo si accorge di loro. Perché sente Bianca singhiozzare mentre si morde le nocche.

Guglielmo lo vede raggiungerli con poche falcate, si rende conto di quell’avanzare troppo rapido per essere _sano_, ma prima di capire cosa stia veramente per accadere, si sente afferrare per il collo e sbattere contro il muro, e solo allora ode il furore e _l’odio_ di Lorenzo, ne percepisce tutta la violenza nella gola e sulla lingua mentre suo cognato chiede con voce fredda: “Lo sapevi? _Lo sapevi che tuo fratello voleva ucciderlo?_”

“No!”

È _no_, ma Lorenzo non capisce che è la medesima sicurezza che Guglielmo ha avuto anni fa nel dire che suo padre non c’entrava con la morte dello zio di Bianca, che la sua risposta non è “_No, non lo sapevo,”_ bensì: _“No, ti stai sbagliando.”_

Se ci fosse Giuliano al posto di Lorenzo, lui lo capirebbe, perché Giuliano è inquietante nella facilità che ha di cogliere i sottintesi. E se ci fosse Francesco al posto di Lorenzo, lui non si sarebbe neanche sognato di chiedere a Guglielmo una cosa simile perché Francesco _sa_ che Guglielmo non tradisce i suoi fratelli.

Lorenzo non immagina il sollievo che Guglielmo ha visto negli occhi di Francesco prima che i sedativi glieli facessero richiudere, perché Lorenzo pensa di aver capito tutto, di sapere tutto, e la sua stretta sulla gola di Guglielmo si incattivisce, gli ostacola il respiro.

“Chi gliel’ha detto dove trovare Giuliano?”

“Non lo so. Lorenzo, deve essere stato un caso–”

Guglielmo non ha mai avuto paura di Lorenzo fino a oggi. Non credeva nemmeno fosse possibile avere paura di Lorenzo, non di lui che è sempre così benevolo, che riesce a rimproverare adulti e bambini con accortezza e modi gentili, che lo ha accolto in casa sua quando suo zio l’ha cacciato. Non credeva di poterne avere paura proprio lui che è cresciuto con le urla e le mani pesanti di Jacopo e ha imparato a viverle con distacco.

Ma quando Lorenzo alza il pugno in aria e lo fissa a denti digrignati con occhi che non lo vedono davvero, che non vedono _Guglielmo_ ma solo il parente stretto di qualcuno che gli è quasi costato Giuliano, Guglielmo si sente mancare. Per la prima volta in vita sua, ha paura del colpo, ha paura del dolore, ha paura di tutta la furia che vede scintillare nello sguardo gelido di Lorenzo e di quant’è carico di minacce che probabilmente suo zio Jacopo non ha mai nemmeno pensato in tutta una vita di rancori.

“Perché Francesco era là?”

Guglielmo non riesce a reagire, chiude gli occhi e cerca di prepararsi come meglio può. Pensa alla maniera svelta che aveva Francesco di trattenere il fiato e girare la testa prima che arrivassero gli schiaffi di Jacopo, quelli peggiori, quelli che echeggiavano come schiocchi secchi nella stanza e gli lasciavano il livido per giorni e giorni.

Ma il pugno non arriva ancora. Ci sono le suppliche di Clarice che lo rallentano – “Lorenzo, perché lui dovrebbe saperlo? Lorenzo, lascialo!” – ma Lorenzo le ignora come fossero vento perché vuole risposte.

_“Perché era là?”_

“Non lo so!”

_L’ho quasi perso mio fratello perché ho scelto questa famiglia al posto suo, non so più cosa faccia, chi sia. Invece cosa sai tu di lui che io non so?_

Le dita di Lorenzo sono forti, la gola fa _male_, e Bianca si frappone tra loro due, un guscio piccolino che si crepa ma vuole comunque difendere Guglielmo da un uragano.

“Basta! È stato un incidente, Lorenzo. Un incidente! Non puoi prendertela con noi perché qui ci sei tu e non Giuliano!”

E Lorenzo si blocca, congelato dalle parole di Bianca. Guglielmo gli vede le spalle immobilizzarsi e i muscoli del collo contrarsi come se fosse stato lui alla fine a ricevere quel pugno che ancora aleggia nell’aria. I suoi occhi però rimangono freddi e vitrei, è solo il fervore della rabbia che si affievolisce per appena un secondo quando abbassa finalmente il braccio, sfuma ma non sparisce. La sua mano è ancora attorno al collo di Guglielmo mentre sibila: “Vattene da qui. Vattene, o che Dio ti salvi se–”

E Guglielmo è sul punto di arrendersi adesso, sta per crollare addosso alla libreria e chiudere gli occhi contro le lacrime perché _Gesù, tu e io siamo parte della stessa famiglia, Lorenzo. Volevi bene anche tu a Francesco una volta, come fai a pensare che abbia cercato di uccidere Giuliano, non lo sai che un tempo loro due stavano insieme?_

Invece è la voce dura di Bianca che lo tiene in piedi, che lo fa rimanere saldo sulle proprie gambe anche se lei sta di nuovo piangendo.

“Ce ne andiamo, Lorenzo. Ma ce ne andiamo entrambi.”


	5. Per te io mi rialzerò

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Settembre 2021

Se riguarda indietro, se ripensa agli anni di dolore, alle persone perse – alcune ritrovate, alcune sepolte per sempre, nel bene o nel male – a tutti i sogni incastrati l’uno sopra all’altro come mattoni di un castello di nuvole e che come nuvole si sono poi sciolti e sfilacciati nel vento, Guglielmo non riesce a capire come sia arrivato a oggi. Se lo ricorda, se lo ricorda bene, ma non riesce a capire.

Fortuna, forse. Fede, anche. Amore, soprattutto.

Perché è stata la fortuna della sua vita aver incontrato Bianca – lei dice destino. Novella, quando è un po’ brilla, le dà ragione e dice che le anime gemelle sono sempre destinate a incontrarsi e ritrovarsi – ma certe volte senza la fede nel domani, la fede in un futuro migliore, sarebbe stato impossibile andare avanti contro tutto e tutti come hanno fatto loro due da che erano ragazzini. E senza l’amore che li lega e che è sbocciato così presto, neanche la fede sarebbe bastata ad affrontare le difficoltà, e la fortuna non sarebbe servita a niente contro la marea di ingiustizie che hanno dovuto sopportare.

Hanno conservato il braccialetto ospedaliero di Antonio. Lo hanno messo in una scatolina in legno intarsiato che Guglielmo aveva regalato a Bianca ancora quindici anni fa, e la scatolina è stata infilata a sua volta dentro a un cassetto nella loro stanza da letto. A volte o lui o Bianca la ritirano fuori, ne accarezzano il coperchio. Non la aprono mai, però se la tengono stretta al cuore come non hanno potuto fare con il loro primo bambino.

Quando Giovanna è nata, quando è stata battezzata, quando ha mosso i primi passi, quando ha imparato a camminare e quando l’hanno accompagnata al suo primo giorno di asilo, per lui e Bianca è stato come vivere mano nella mano con un miracolo. Giovanna ha i capelli chiari, che si scuriscono di anno in anno ma che tornano biondissimi sotto il sole dell’estate, ed è quasi troppo facile scambiarla per un angelo piccolo e vivace, anche quando corre in giardino cercando di prendere in mano le farfalle e poi torna da loro piangendo perché è caduta e si è fatta male alle ginocchia.

È diversa da Alessandra e Cosimo. Loro sono arrivati per caso – Guglielmo se la ricorda benissimo quella notte passata in barca, e in teoria lui quella sera non doveva nemmeno fare l’amore con sua moglie, perché le cabine avevano porte scorrevoli sottilissime e di fronte alla loro camera c’erano entrambi i fratelli di Bianca che dormivano. Per questo nessuno di loro due si era premurato di portarsi dietro dei preservativi, perché _dai, non con i tuoi fratelli che ci possono sentire_ – e Guglielmo ancora ride quando ripensa all’imprecazione colorita di Bianca quando hanno scoperto di stare aspettando dei gemelli. Ha riso meno quando si è trattato di dover badare a due neonati che strillano e si lamentano e che con i loro capricci svegliavano di continuo la sorellina di poco più grande. Perché Alessandra e Cosimo sono pestiferi, e se Giovanna in giardino ci va per raccogliere i fiori e farci le collane come le ha insegnato zia Clarice, Alessandra e Cosimo vanno a caccia di rane e lucertole da portare in casa pur sapendo che Bianca le odia – precisamente perché sanno che Bianca le odia.

Alessandra e Cosimo gli ricordano un po’ Bianca e Giuliano per la maniera in cui si tirano i capelli e si scambiano i giocattoli, si guardano e poi scoppiano a ridere o a litigare come se avessero appena avuto un’intera conversazione solo fissandosi negli occhi. Di sicuro hanno preso dal lato Medici della famiglia, perché in anni di storia, lui e Francesco sono forse i primi fratelli Pazzi a non aver mai cercato neanche un po’ di farsi la pelle a vicenda.

Ma tutta la loro generazione è andata controcorrente, no? Lui che ha sposato una Medici, Renato che ha scelto di fare l’infermiere invece che invischiarsi negli affari di famiglia, Francesco che ha mandato al diavolo qualunque idea di tradizione ma soprattutto ha mandato al diavolo la zia Fiammetta quando lei ha protestato perché non era possibile che lui stesse sia con un uomo che con una donna.

Renato rimpiange ancora di non essere riuscito a fare una foto della faccia esatta della zia quando Francesco le ha ricordato che tra l’ammazzare una persona e amarne più d’una magari è più immorale la prima che la seconda. _“Ma mi raccomando, tu continua a portare i fiori in cimitero a tuo fratello ché almeno il suo è stato solo _tentato_ omicidio.”_

Guglielmo l’ha sempre sostenuto che stare con Novella fa benissimo a suo fratello.

“Gu? È arrivata la mamma, possiamo andare!”

Guglielmo prende per mano Giovanna e si mette sulla spalla lo zaino rosso di sua figlia. “Sentito? È arrivata nonna Luce, adesso lei si occupa di Ale e Simo e noi andiamo.”

Giovanna fa una smorfia poco convinta.

“Non posso restare con te e la mamma? Solo oggi, domani vado! Te lo prometto!” lo supplica puntando i piedi a terra.

Guglielmo sorride, intenerito. Dirle di sì sarebbe facile, perché Giovanna spalanca gli occhioni scuri come fa Bianca quando lo vuole ammorbidire, e Guglielmo può contare sulle dita di una mano le volte che ha detto di no a sua moglie. Però Bianca è un genitore molto più severo di lui e Guglielmo può contare su altrettante dita le volte in cui lui è riuscito a far cambiare idea a lei.

“No, dobbiamo andare altrimenti mamma si arrabbia.”

“La mamma è cattiva!”

Guglielmo si acciglia, più stupito che altro perché fino a ieri Bianca era la mamma migliore del mondo, e lo era anche mezz’ora fa quando Giovanna voleva la treccia e Bianca le ha pazientemente raccolto i capelli e infilato le mollette in testa per tenere in ordine anche le ciocche più ribelli.

“Giovanna, questa è una cosa brutta da dire. Può fare molto male a una persona.”

Giovanna si imbroncia. Non le piace chiedere scusa, è troppo testarda – come sua madre – però si guarda la punta delle scarpe con l’aria colpevole di chi sa di aver parlato a sproposito e tira la mano di Guglielmo come quando vuole che lui si abbassi verso di lei per poterlo abbracciare.

Obbediente, Guglielmo si inginocchia sul tappeto davanti a lei e le dà un buffetto sulla guancia tonda e rosa. “Hai un po’ paura?”

“No!” Giovanna si mordicchia il labbro, esitando. “Un po’.”

“Sono solo un paio d’ore, dopo torni a casa da me e la mamma.”

_“Gu, facciamo tardi!”_

“Dai, la senti? Dobbiamo andare. Se oggi fai la coraggiosa e vai a scuola, dopo possiamo prendere il gelato.”

“Alla fragola e stracciatella?”

“Anche quello alla menta se sei coraggiosissima.”

Anche se Giovanna non riuscirà mai a mangiarne così tanto e come al solito poi dovrà finire lui anche il suo cono. Però anche solo la promessa di poter osare tre gusti in una volta sola è abbastanza per convincerla a scendere le scale con un po’ di convinzione.

In auto, Guglielmo è ugualmente costretto a sedere sui sedili dietro e tenere la mano a Giovanna mentre Bianca guida nonostante il pancione che le ostacola i movimenti.

Non hanno ancora scelto il nome per la bambina che nascerà tra pochi mesi. Non riescono a decidersi: a Guglielmo piacerebbe Veronica, da abbreviare in Nica come tutti chiamavano sempre sua mamma, ma teme che dare a sua figlia anche solo parte del nome di sua madre sia tentare la sorte – forse è diventato troppo paranoico e troppo scaramantico, però Guglielmo non riesce più a sentire il nome Antonio senza che il cuore gli sprofondi un po’.

Bianca dice che potrebbero chiamare la bambina Cosetta o Cristina, e forse è il caso che Guglielmo ponga un freno ai musical che sua moglie guarda nei pomeriggi liberi prima che proponga anche Esmeralda.

Davanti al cancello della scuola elementare, Giovanna tentenna di nuovo, si aggrappa agli orli della maglietta di Bianca e la strattona con urgenza. “E se gli altri bambini sono antipatici?”

Bianca le sorride.

“Facile: li prendi a calci.”

“_Bianca!_”

Sua moglie scoppia a ridere. Prende entrambe le mani di Giovanna e la guarda negli occhi con fare rassicurante: “Ci sono tanti bambini che non conosci adesso, tantissimi. E sai, forse ce ne sarà anche qualcuno di antipatico, ma ce ne saranno tanti altri di simpatici, e puoi diventare loro amica. Con un po’ di fortuna, incontrerai qualcuno di speciale.”

Mentre sorride, lo sguardo di Bianca si alza per un istante verso Guglielmo, e il ricordo del loro primo giorno di scuola è distantissimo eppure ancora così nitido che potrebbe essere stato solo ieri. Ieri che la maestra li ha fatti sedere allo stesso banco, ieri che hanno calpestato il vialetto in terra battuta tenendosi per mano, solo ieri che si sono scambiati il primo bacio e che si sono incontrati alla stazione degli autobus. Era ieri che Guglielmo prendeva la bici per andare di nascosto al cinema con lei, ieri che la baciava sotto gli spalti dei campi sportivi e le infilava la mano nei reggiseni colorati da sedicenne, appena ieri che facevano l’amore in gita scolastica mentre le compagne di stanza di Bianca dormivano, ed era ieri che lei indossava quel vestito rosso con la scollatura a cuore e Guglielmo le infilava la fede al dito.

È tutto ieri ed è tutto oggi ed è iniziato così, con i loro genitori che li accompagnavano al loro primo giorno di scuola e nessuno poteva immaginare cosa sarebbe successo trent’anni dopo.

E Giovanna ha ereditato poche cose da Guglielmo, come il naso piccolo e quel ciuffetto di capelli che si arriccia sempre, ma tra queste c’è anche la fiducia incrollabile in tutto quello che Bianca dice, quindi è un po’ più serena dopo le rassicurazioni della sua mamma, prende un bel respiro convinto e si avvia con passo deciso lungo la stradina di mattonelle gialle anche se intanto continua a giocherellare con i braccialetti di plastica colorata per distrarsi.

Guglielmo e Bianca osservano Giovanna farsi strada tra gli altri bambini, la mano sottile di Bianca scivola in quella di Guglielmo mentre l’altra si poggia sopra al pancione.

Lo zaino rosso di Giovanna si perde in mezzo alle altre borse e cartelle colorate, ma il fiocco rosa con cui Bianca le ha legato i capelli la rende visibile anche in mezzo alla folla di nuovi alunni e maestre.

“Chissà che porti fortuna anche a lei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io ve l’avevo detto che la famigerata Cosa De’ Pazzi è diventata Cosetta perché Bianca era in periodo _Les Misérables_, e da lì a _Notre Dame de Paris_ e _Il Fantasma dell’Opera_ il passo è brevissimo.


End file.
